I'm going to watch you shine
by Left my heart in Paris
Summary: Jenny's life couldn't be better, but what happens when someone she thought was dead turns up on her door step and turns her life upside down? Part of the Callie and Owen series but don't have to read other parts to understand.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok I know I started a story with Jenny's mother coming but I deleted it as I didn't like it and I wasn't sure where I was going with it and I think this will be much better so please read and review. This is the same universe as 'chasing love', 'A day out with dad' and 'home is where the heart is', I have also added a dog for fun and the song. but you don't have to have read them all that matters is that you know Jen never left in Paris and she didn't kill the frog. **

**The chapters and name of this story are lines from the song 'Father and Daughter' by Paul Simon. **

I'm gonna watch you shine

Chapter 1

Jenny Gibbs stood in front of MTAC, looking over her kingdom. She looked at all her teams hard at work.

She had been in meetings and running ops for the past three days and hadn't had a chance to see her husband or their two children and she missed them dearly.

So here Jenny waited for Cynthia to come out and tell her that SEC-NAV was ready for her on the MTAC feed, she hoped he would hurry up as he was the last thing she needed to do before spending her first free weekend in a while with her family.

The shrill cry of her phone brought her from her thought's "Gibbs" she answered.

"Hey Jen it's me" Her husband's voice sounded through the phone.

"Hey" she said, a smile gracing her lips.

"What time do you think you'll be home?" he asked.

"Umm it depends how long SEC-NAV wants to talk to me, after I'll be free and all yours" she said looking at her watch before her smiled turning into more of a grin.

"All mine _really, _I won't have to share you with the kids?" he asked knowing the answer.

"Speaking of the kids how are they?" she asked just as Cynthia began to approach her.

"They miss you, all I've had for the past three days is' when is mummy coming home?'" he said smiling as he walked past the lounge watching their two children sitting watching cartoons.

"I'll try and be as fast as I can, I have to go" Jenny said looking at Cynthia who nodded "Love you, see you soon" she continued.

"Love you Jen, bye" he said before putting the phone down and turning back to prepare the dinner, hoping his wife would be home soon.

"He waiting for you in MTAC" Cynthia said with a smile, watching as Jenny put her phone away, took a deep breath and turned on her heals before walking to the eye scanner.

"You can go home Cynthia, I'm going as soon as this is over" the redhead said as the door opened.

"Thank you, have a nice weekend director" Cynthia said with a smile before walking away.

"You too Cynthia" Jenny called after her before walking into MTAC and getting ready to face her boss before leaving for the weekend.

Twenty minutes later Jenny walked out of MTAC very excited to get home. She quickly walked to her office.

She put on the coat that Gibbs had given her in Europe, and pulled her pony tail out of her coat and smiled at the pictures on her desk, one of her father, one of her and Jethro on their wedding day and one of their two children, both giving smiles so similar to her own, God she had missed them, there were days when they could be a pain in her ass but she wouldn't swap them or her family for anything ever, she shuddered to think what her life would be like if Gibbs hadn't chased her through the airport and stopped her from making the biggest mistake of her life.

After running a finger quickly over the picture of her children's smiling faces she turned off the light and walked out of the office that had her name on it, locking the door behind her and heading for the elevator.

As she walked out she said goodnight to the night shift all of whom were not surprised to see the director leaving an hour after the work day was done.

Twenty minutes later Jenny pulled into the driveway of her home, happy to see that the downstairs light were one meaning they weren't in the basement, working on the boat.

Gibbs was sitting on the sofa reading the newspaper catching up on the latest sports or at least trying too if he wasn't thinking about his wife too much. Their three year old daughter Callie sat next to him her eyes glued to the cartoon he had put on the keep her and her brother entertained.

Owen their seven year old son sat on the floor in front of the TV petting the four year old golden retriever Sam who was like his best friend.

The sound of the key in the door made Callie look at her dad wide eyed and Sam perk his ears up carouse if who was coming through the door.

As the front door swung open and the sound of the key's hitting the dish then Jenny's voice was heard "Honey I'm home" she said with a slight smile.

"Mummy" Callie said jumping up from the sofa and going into her mother's awaited arms who hugged her before lifting her up.

"Hey Callie cat, how you been?" she asked before pressing a kiss to the little girls forehead.

"Missed you" she said with a smile that could light up the whole world.

"Missed you too baby" she said giving her another kiss just as Sam and Owen came into the hall.

She put Callie down before hugging her seven year old "You have to tell me all about kindergarten when we have dinner ok" she said and the boy nodded excitedly.

Sam was just about to jump up at her when she turned and scratched him behind the ear making him wag his tail.

"You too need to wash up before dinner" Gibbs instructed his children as he walked in.

"Sure dad" Owen said before heading to the bathroom and Callie followed him.

This left Jenny and Gibbs with a few precious moments alone together; he stepped forward and put a hand around his wife's waist pulling him closer to her "Hi" he whispered making her smile.

"Thanks for looking after the kids for the last couple of days, I'll make sure it won't happen again" she said resting her forehead against his, her green eyes looking into his dreamy blue.

"The kids were fine, missed you though" he said knowing the trap he had just been caught in by saying that.

"Only the kids missed me" she said with a pretend pout.

"I guess the dog probably did too" he said causing her to playfully hit him in the chest "OK I'll admit it I missed you too" he said causing her to smile and bring her face closer.

"Better" Jenny said with her lips miller meters from his before finally kissing him, his lips felt good against hers after not being able to kiss him for the past three days, if they had met it was only full of them arranging what to do with Owen and Callie and usually ended with him saying her would deal with it and telling her not to worry.

"I missed you" Jenny said resting her head against his again, panting for breath that he had just taken away from her.

Then a loud beep came from the kitchen "Dinner" he said with a smile before letting go of her hip but taking her hand in his as they walked to the kitchen.

Soon the sound of their children's footsteps and the dog's paws on the floor could be heard and like a blur they entered. Owen and Callie took their seats and the dinner table and same sat in his bed in the corner of the kitchen.

"Chicken nuggets a la Gibbs" Gibbs said putting the plates of Chicken nuggets, potatoes and peas in front of the two children.

"Your silly" Callie said with a giggle "But I love yah" she continued reaching up and kissing his cheek. Jenny laughed before putting her and Gibbs's dinner down in their places before taking her seat.

An hour and a debate whether Callie should eat another forkful of peas and Owen filling Jenny in on what she had missed, Gibbs was beginning to wash the dishes while Jenny gave the children a bath.

Just as he finished the last plate he heard Sam coming up behind him, he turned and looked down at the sandy coloured dog that had stolen Jenny's heart the moment she had set eyes on him and that was Owen's best friend.

He gave him a soft pat on the head before putting the last plate in the cupboard with the others before moving into the lounge and sat back down in his seat and began to read the rest of the paper he had been reading earlier.

Ten minutes later he felt very familiar arms on his shoulders. He smiled, dropping the newspaper into his lap before reaching up and rested his hands on top of hers as she leant down and kissed the side of his head. "The kids are waiting for you to say goodnight" Jenny whispered into his ear making him shiver slightly.

He took a deep breath before standing up and walking to the hall just as there came a soft knock at the door. Jenny and Gibbs both looked at each other concerned. "I'll get it you, go to the kids, I'll be up soon" Jenny said giving him a reassuring smile. Gibbs nodded before walking up the stairs as Jenny turned towards to the door.

There was another knock again just as she was about to grab the handle. She looked the man up and down he was wearing a dark trench coat and a hat much like Ducky would wear covering his face.

"Can I help you?" She asked confused as to why some stranger was standing on her doorstep at this time of the night, but then he took of his hat.

"Dad?"

TBC…maybe

**Cliff hanger, should I continue or quit while I'm ahead.**

**Please review**


	2. Chapter 2

**I want to thank these people for reviewing: Teardrops of ink, K8 .G.H. Ducey, Leighanne Jenny Gibbs, Jibbs 4 eva (yes Gibbs does still work at NCIS ), RhizOneil, Kikilia, Tempe4Booth and BellaBellaCullen1. You are all awesome and I hope you enjoy this update. Sorry if I forgot anyone.**

**And thanks to the people who read the 1st chap and have alerted and favourite the story. **

Chapter 2

_Previously…_

_There was another knock again just as she was about to grab the handle. She looked the man up and down he was wearing a dark trench coat and a hat much like Ducky would wear covering his face._

_"Can I help you?" She asked confused as to why some stranger was standing on her doorstep at this time of the night, but then he took of his hat._

_"Dad?"_

_Now…_

Jenny couldn't believe it, she must be seeing a ghost, her father died years ago, she found his body in the study at the Georgetown property which she still owned but never went back to, it held too many memories.

"Yes Jennifer" Jasper Shepard said stepping closer to his now gown-up daughter. He was a lot greyer than he had been, his hair was now a platinum colour much like Jacks, Gibbs's father. He also had more wrinkles but that is to be expected but other than that he looked like her Father, sounded like her Father, so he must be.

"No" she shaking her head and stepping back into the house, tempted to shut the door in his face but if she did that he may never come back again. "Your dead" Jenny said shaking her head more hoping to wake herself up from this dream, or was it a nightmare, she wasn't sure anymore.

"No, I'm alive, I went away I'm back, I know this is a shock for you but…" he began but Jenny cut him off.

"A shock, that's how you would describe what this is a shock, how about miracle considering you died in 1995" she angrily, knowing that her children were upstairs asleep or waiting for their father to say goodnight, not wanting to alert them or him. "I need a drink" Jenny muttered walking out of the hall and into the kitchen.

Jasper wasn't sure whether to follow her or not, he decided that if he didn't try and fix things now he would never get the chance, so he shut the front door and went into the direction his daughter had gone in.

As he walked into the living room, he looked around the room and noticed that there were toys dotted around on the floor belonging to children so she either was a babysitter or he had grandchildren.

He then heard a noise coming from the room off to the side, which he realised when he stepped into it was a kitchen.

Jenny was pulling two bottles out of a drinks carbonate along with two glass tumblers. She poured some scotch into one tumbler before passing it to him, which he took before taking a small sip before putting it down; he watched as she poured herself a bourbon and took a healthy gulp.

"You drink bourbon?" her father questioned raising an eyebrow making her turn and give him a glare which she used to when she was a teenager.

"A lot's changed" She said before taking another sip of her drink.

"Yes it has" he said with nod before looking around the room more until a golden retriever ran in took one look at the old man and began to bark at the stranger.

Jenny smirked until she realised the dog would wake the children "Sam" Jenny said approaching the dog and patting his head "Sammy its ok" she said bending down and making the turn and look at her before licking her nose "Good boy" she said patting him one the head before the dog walked to his bed and laid down.

"Nice dog" Jasper said with a weak smile.

Jenny was tempted to pour herself another drink but she didn't as Gibbs and herself didn't drink like they used to since having children.

"It took me a while to find where you lived, I went to the house first" Jasper said sitting on one of the chairs at the dining table and so did Jenny.

"I still own it" she said with a small smile "Or I guess you do" she added.

After saying goodnight to Owen Gibbs heard Sam barking, this made him worried and the fact that his wife hadn't come up he decided to see if she was ok.

Gibbs made his way down the stairs and into the kitchen. As he entered he saw the bottle of bourbon on the side which meant something was wrong but the he was confused as to why there was a bottle of scotch out.

Jenny saw her husband standing in the doorway, Jasper noticed his daughters gaze and moved with it so he was looking at the man. "Jethro" Jenny said getting up from her seat and walking over to him. Jasper stood up at the same time his daughter did.

Gibbs recognised the man who stood in front of him "Your dead" he said concern for his wife evident on his face and the way he grabbed Jenny's hand and giving it a reassuring squeeze.

"As you can see I'm not" Jasper said with a harsh tone one which Jenny and Gibbs both did not care for especially in their own home. "Who are you?" Jasper asked not knowing the man he automatically didn't like.

"Leroy Jethro Gibbs, but Gibbs is fine" he said holding out his hand which Jasper shook his hand but still gave him a scowling look.

"How are you alive anyway?" Gibbs asked raising an eyebrow at the older man.

Jasper opened his mouth but Jenny spoke instead "Can the explanation wait till morning, it's late and I would like to be able to take it all in?" she asked.

"Of course" Jasper said giving his daughter a smile.

Gibbs nodded "You can sleep on the sofa" Jenny said as Gibbs disappeared for a moment before retuning with a blanket and pillow and leaving it on the sofa.

"Thanks" the old man said giving his daughter another smiled but not getting one in return.

"Night" Jenny said not sure whether to give her father a hug or not.

"Good night sweetheart" he said giving her an awkward hug and a kiss on the forehead.

Jenny then joined her husband in the door way, taking his hand in hers before going to their bedroom.

Ten minutes later…

Gibbs noticed that his wife wasn't saying anything and hadn't said anything other than his name since he walked into the kitchen "Jen are you ok" he asked as Jenny sat at her vanity table brushing her red locks.

"It's just a lot to take in" she said stopping brushing her hair and standing up from the chair and walking to their bed in which her husband sat on his side. She took off her dressing gown before slipping under the covers.

Jenny moved closer to her husband "It will be better in the morning" he said trying to comfort her by putting an arm around her waist.

"it always is" the redhead said before giving her husband a quick kiss on the lips and resting her head on his chest taking comfort in the sound of the heartbeat of the man she loved. Hopefully he was right.

TBC…

**Please review it means alot**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you for all the reviews it means a lot and please keep them coming, I'm really surprised you guys like it.**

**In this Jenny didn't kill the frog!**

Chapter 3

Owen Gibbs was in a peaceful sleep dreaming about the fun weekend he might like to spend with his parents, doing family activity's or working on the boat, when the loud bang of his bedroom door opening woke him up.

He knew immediately who it was so tried to pretend to be asleep and maybe just maybe they would leave him alone. The young boy was wrong, so very wrong.

All of a sudden he was attacked by his little sister Callie jumping up and down on his bed, holding on to Fred's arm loosely so he also bounced around, trying to wake him up.

After a couple of bounces on the bed the eager three year old laid down next to her brother so there heads were facing one another, her bear securely under her arm.

"Owen" she said in a whisper but not getting any response "Owennn" she said drawing out his name and finally he opened his eyes hating her whiny voice.

"What" he grumbled much like his father did in the mornings.

"Last night I couldn't sleep, so I was gunna go see Mummy and Daddy but when I got to the door I heard Daddy ask if Mummy was ok and she said she was but to me didn't sound it" Callie said her blue eyes meeting her brothers green.

"So?" Owen asked wondering why her sister was rambling on about this.

"I'm thinkin if we give them breakfast in bed maybe it will cheer her up, like she does when we're sick" The little redhead suggested with a smile similar to her mothers.

"Oook" Owen said still tired.

"Yay" Callie said about to start jumping up and down again but Owen pulled her down and put a hand over her mouth.

"You don't want to wake them up" he said and she shook her head before he removed his hand.

Callie then slid off of her brother's bed and crept out of the room and into her room. Owen grabbed his dark blue dressing gown before putting on his SpongeBob slippers, as he stepped into the hall his little sister came out in her Disney Princess dressing gown and Piggy slippers.

Both then began the long descent down the stairs, both children trying their hardest not to step on the squeaky one knowing their parent had hearing like a hawk.

Callie followed Owen into the lounge as it was the only way to the kitchen. Both stopped at the sound of snoring coming from the sofa.

The last time they had found someone asleep on the sofa it had been their father after a fight with their mother but the guy on the sofa wasn't there father, in fact they hadn't ever seen him, he was a complete stranger.

Both Gibbs children knew that their parents would let a perfectly good stranger into their house so who was this old man.

Owen looked at the old man but Callie was a little frightened so stayed behind her brother. After a moment she wanted to get a better look at the person so decided to take hold of her brother's hand but stand next to him, clutching Fred tightly.

"Is he dead?" the little redhead asked looking up to her big brother.

"I dunno" Owen said looking at the person, he reached out slowly and was about to poke the man's wrinkly forehead.

Just as the little boy's finger was miller meters away the old man's eyes opened and fast "AAAAHHHHH!" all three of them screamed at one, the children a little louder than the man.

Jasper wasn't expecting to wake up face to face with two children and the kids didn't think he would wake up.

Gibbs and Jenny both appeared in the living room, sleep still evident in both of their eyes. Gibbs was wearing an old NCIS t-shirt and pyjama trousers and Jenny in her pink silky nighty and matching dressing gown.

Callie ran to her mother who picked her up with open arms as the girl buried her head in her neck.

"What is going on?" Jenny asked rubbing her daughters back.

"It was Cal's idea" Owen said pointing at the little redhead in his mother's arms.

"I wanted to make you breakfast" the little girl mumbled.

"That's very sweet of you, isn't that right Jethro" she asked looking at her husband.

"Yes it was, but it still doesn't explain the screaming" Gibbs said with a small smile.

"That was probably my fault I didn't expect them to be standing there when I woke up" Jasper said not wanting the children to get in trouble.

"Sorry Mr" Owen said turning to the old man, making Gibbs feel a little proud, he had raised his son right, Jenny gave a little smirk at her son calling his grandfather 'Mr'.

"Sowwy" Callie said as her mother put her back on the floor.

Jenny then made both her children stand together before she crouched down to their level "You guys know that Grandpa Jack is your Dad's father right" she said with a smile as both children nodded eagerly at the thought of their grandfather "Well this is my father, so you Grandpa Jasper" the older redhead continuing to explain making both children look at the old man in a new light, he was there Grandpa, they had two now.

Jenny then got back up to normal height "Dad this is Owen and Callie, your grandchildren" she said putting a hand on Owen's shoulder and running her other through Callie's hair that was so similar to her own.

The kids just stared at their grandfather much like he stared at them "Come on kids, I'll get you breakfast" Gibbs said shooing the children into the kitchen to give his wife and father-in-law a minute alone.

"How did you sleep?" Jenny asked walking over to the sofa and beginning to fold up the blanket.

"Well you?" he asked watching as she got into 'mother' mode.

"Fine" She said with a nod and a weak smile, he knew what the smile meant but didn't want to mention it.

"Callie and Owen sure are something" Jasper mused with a slight chuckle "Both look a lot like you" he said making Jenny turn and look at him "Owen has the eyes, your eye's, your mother's eyes" he said remembering his dear wife "And Callie well she's a lot like you, the hair, the face but the eyes" he began.

"There all Jethro" Jenny said with a proud smile before putting the blanket and pillow back in the under stairs cupboard, she then went into the kitchen.

Gibbs held out a mug of coffee for her which she took with a kiss on the cheek before sitting down with her children who were happily shovelling cereal into their mouths.

"Coffee, tea?" Gibbs offered Jasper but he just shook his head watching as Jenny interacted with the two children.

"What do you guys wanna do today?" she asked knowing it was rare to have both parents free for the weekend.

"Park" Callie said with a big smile.

"Is that ok with you Owen?" the older redhead asked her son.

"Yeah, can we get ice cream afterwards, we never got to when dad took us" the boys said sending his dad a grin. Gibbs nodded as did Jenny making both children very happy. "Can Grandpa come to?" Owen asked.

All the members of the Gibbs family looked at Jasper and awaited his answer. "If that's ok" he said with a smile.

Today was going to be fun.

TBC…

**OK I left in a crappy face but I have lots of ideas for the park and stuff. The revealing of how he is alive is going to happen in the next chap also next chapter will hopefully contain some Jenny heart to heart with Jasper also Jasper hating Gibbs so please stick around for more.**

**Please review it means a lot.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you all for reading an reviewing it means a lot, special thanks to: Kilkilia 14, leighanne jenny gibbs, teardrops of ink, RhizOneil for reviewing you guys are really awesome and an ever bigger thanks to Fashiongirl97 for her support and just being a generally amazing writer and to K8 G.H. Ducey for being really supportive with all my stories.**

**Anyway on with the story…**

Chapter 4

Jasper Shepard hadn't been surrounded by this much chaos in years and he was rather enjoying watching it unfold.

His daughter was trying to explain to Callie why she had to wear her jumper. "But why?" the little redhead asked using the pouty face that her father could never resist and always cave into.

As her daughter asked the most dreaded question to all adults she groaned and then saw the pouty face come out which she knew her husband could never no resist "Because I said so" she said before walking off to find out what Gibbs and Owen were doing.

Callie huffed before putting on her pink jacket before walking over to her grandfather. "You're so much like your mother you know that" the older man said giving her a warm smile.

"Yeah Daddy tells me all the time" she said sending him a grin that wasn't Jenny's so must have belonged to her father. "But Mummy tells me I'm stubborn like Daddy" she said with a giggle that seemed to light up the whole room.

Gibbs then walked into the room "Hey Callie-cat" he said lifting up his little girl into his arms and kissing her forehead. Callie returned the favour by kissing his cheek.

Sam the dog then bounded into the room his tongue hanging out as he ran in circles.

"Sam wait" Owen came in laughing at the Golden Retriever as he approached it trying to calm it down.

Jenny then came in a little out of breath holding the dog's brown leather lead that matched his collar. Gibbs put Callie down before approached his wife "I'll it on him" he said taking it from her hands.

"I'll get the kids in the car" she said giving him a quick kiss on the cheek before turning to their two terrors. "Come on" she said motioning to the kids.

"Wait" Callie screamed before running up the stairs as quick as a flash.

"Fred" Owen mumbled crossing his arms over his chest and tapping his foot impatiently as he heard his sister upstairs looking for the bear.

Jasper followed his grandchildren and daughter into the hall. Just as he stepped into the hall Callie came down the stairs with the brown bear by her side.

"Come on Cal" Jenny said offering her hand to the little girl before heading to the front door, the other two boys in the hall following behind her.

As they got to the car Jenny unlocked it and lifted Callie so she could get in her car seat "Owen, you and grandpa get in the other side" Jenny instructed and they did as they were told as she helped the little girl get settled just as Gibbs was pulled out of the house by Sam.

Once he'd put the dog in the boot of the car Gibbs then got into the drives side, he gave Jenny a smile before putting on his seat belt before starting the car and pulling out of the drive.

Jasper sat in-between his two grandchildren not really sure what to say or do. Owen was looking out of the window while Callie was looking at her brown teddy bear straightening his bow and pretending to talk to him.

Callie all of a sudden turned to her grandfather and shoved the bear in his face "This is Fred" she explained.

"He's very nice when did you get him?" The old man asked trying to interact with the children to maybe get on their parents better sides knowing he still had a lot and I mean a lot of explaining to do.

"Daddy got him for me when I was born" she said looking at the back of her father's head and he knew he was looking at her.

"Aww he's very special then" Jasper said with a nod, the girl nodded to.

"He goes everywhere with me" the little redhead said hugging the bear close to her chest.

The older man then turned to Owen "So got any ideas what you would like to be when you grow up?" he asked knowing kids at his ages had crazy ideas.

"I want to be an NCIS agent like dad" the little boy replied with a smile before looking back out of the window.

Twenty minutes of silence later and they arrived at the big park. After getting everyone out of the car the family walked into the park.

Gibbs took Callie, Owen and Sam off to a patch of grass to play with a Frisbee they had brought with them while Jenny and Jasper got a chance to talk, to clear the air.

The two walked around for a bit before settling on a bench but they could still see the others. "Tell me about yourself?" Jasper asked not really knowing who his daughter had grown up into.

Jenny took a breath before beginning "Well I'm the first woman director of a federal agency, proud mother of two have great friends and the best husband anyone could ask for" she summed her life up in a nut shell.

"You do have beautiful children" he said looking at his grandchildren as they ran after the Frisbee

"They almost didn't happen, none of this did" The redhead mused to herself.

"What do you mean" Her father asked confused and worried for her or what she might tell him.

"I almost left him, but he chased after me and showed me how wrong I was" she said watching her husband as he picked up their daughter and made her giggle as he tickled her sides.

"Oh" he mumbled.

"Why don't you like him?" she asked turning to her father.

"I don't know what you mean" he said to himself trying to look away from her.

"I see the looks you give him and the way you talk to him, what is it, why?" she pushed, she had always wondered what her father and Jethro's relationship would be like, she always thought they would get along evidently not.

"I don't trust him, I mean who is he, what type of past does he have?" he asked looking at his son-in-law.

"He's Leroy Jethro Gibbs, grew up in Stillwater Pennsylvania, his father owns a grocery shop there, used to be a marine, now an NCIS agent, married four time's divorced two" she said giving him all of her husband in a nut shell.

"He's a bigamist" Jasper said wide eyed looking at his daughter in shock.

"No" She said putting a hand on his arm and shaking her head "I'll tell you but you can't let him know you know" Her father nodded slowly "he had a wife and a daughter but they were killed while he was away in the marines and he doesn't like talking about it" she continued.

"it still don't like him" he said shaking his head.

"Well you know what I don't think you get a choice in any of this and I don't care about your opinion, maybe I would have if you had never 'died', I love him and there is nothing that will ever change that" she said very angry.

"And whose fault is it that I 'died'?" he asked.

"I don't know, yours because you to that bribe" she said keeping her voice low.

"You know I didn't take it Jennifer" he only used her full name when angry with her.

"Then why did you have to fake your death huh?" she asked confused.

"I did it to protect you, to stop the frog from going after you as a way of getting to me" he said touching her hand.

"And you think he left me alone, he turns up at my house ten years after your death begging me to help him get away from the CIA and when I say no he threatened my family, my children" she said with tear filled eyes.

"Where is he now?" Jasper asked worried for her and her familys safety.

"Rotting in a prison somewhere, I helped the CIA take him down" she said just as Callie came up to her. "Hey Callie-cat" she asked with a smile

"Can you push me on the swings" she asked.

"Sure sweetie" Jenny said getting up and walking to the swings.

Hours later after the sun had set the family of five arrived home very exhausted after a day of playing in the park then stopping for ice cream on the way home for dinner.

Gibbs un buckled Callie from her seat and lifted her sleeping body up "I'll take her up" he said to Jenny as she got Sam out of the car while Owen and Jasper got out, the little boy very tired.

Once inside Jenny helped her son take off his coat just as Gibbs came down stairs.

"Dad can you read me a story before I got to bed?" the little boy asked his father sleepily

"Sure thing buddy" The older Gibbs man said following his son upstairs.

Jenny walked into the kitchen to start to make a pot of coffee and Jasper followed her. "I've been thinking" she said as she opened the cupboard to get some mugs.

"Yeah" the older man said wondering what she was thinking about.

"The sofa isn't comfy and there is still the house in George town It's still yours I mean mine but now you're alive yours , I haven't been there since what 1999 and your stuff is still in it nothing has changed, you should have it" she said going into a draw and pulling out a very familiar key.

"Are your shore?" he asked as he took the key.

"It's just collecting dust" she said "I can drive you there tonight if you want" she suggested with a smile.

"I would like that" Jasper said with weak smile.

Forty minutes later the two arrived outside the house they had once occupied together. "Do you want me to come in or…?" She began.

"No it's fine you go home" he said with a smile "Sweet dreams" he said with a smile before kissing the top of her head.

"If you need just call" she said before he got out of the car. She watched as he unlocked the door and walked in before driving off and heading home.

As soon as he walked in Jasper was taken aback by the memories the house harboured for him.

He looked to the stair case and couldn't help but remember his wife walking down the stairs in a lovely ball gown looking more beautiful than he had ever seen her ready to go with him to some function or another and him feeling like the luckiest man in the world, he wondered if the marine felt the same way about his daughter.

Then there was the lounge and memories if him dancing to music with Jenny clouded his mind, him take her by the hand and twirling her around as her dress fanned out around her. The little redhead's laughter was music to his ears. But she wasn't that little girl anymore and she would never be again.

She was a woman, had her own life, her own little redheaded daughter, she wasn't his Jenny anymore she was a changed person, his 'death' had changed her and there was nothing not even him coming back from the dead could do to change that.

TBC…

**Please review it means a lot.**

**(Jenny didn't kill the frog in this)**


	5. Chapter 5

**6Thanks for all your reviews they mean more than you would ever know. Like to thank Fashiongirl97 for helping me with ideas for this chapter.**

Chapter 5

It was back to work for Jenny and Gibbs but the children were on halfterm so got to spend the day at NCIS just hanging out with their aunts and uncles and grandfather and then there was Jimmy.

Gibbs and Jenny loved and hated having their children at work, they loved it because it mean they got to spend more time with them and the children were always happy and having fun and they just loved to see and hear them enjoying themselves.

But it also meant that the children had to hear and maybe accidently see things that normal children didn't, they had to understand that there were bad people out there who kill others but it also meant that sometimes they were witness to one of their parent's fights, and they were just in the bullpen.

Once they and the children were dressed and ready for the day they family of four pilled out of the house "Bye Sam be good" Owen said hugging the Golden retriever "Don't eat any of mums shoes again" he whispered into the dogs ear, remembering the pair of expensive heels the little boy had found Sam chewing on when he had got home from school last week, he knew his mother would be angry so hid them under the stairs where hopefully she would never find them.

"Come on Owen" Jenny called from the front door making the little boy jump to his feet, patting the dog once more before running past his mother and to the car.

"Mummy, why does the parking space have your name on it?" Callie asked twenty minutes later as Gibbs pulled into the parking space at the NCIS headquarters in DC.

"Because I'm the boss" Jenny said unbuckling her seat before getting out and helping the kids.

"But you weren't always the boss" the little redhead said remembering the stories her parents would tell her before she went to sleep and night about when they had been partners.

"No, I've done lots of things, I was on your fathers team, then we were partners, then after Owen was born I work with your auntie Ziva for a couple of months in Cairo, then was the deputy director and then the year before you were born I was director" Jenny explained taking Callie out of her seat before lifting her up and closing the car door, walking to the other side where the two Gibbs men waited.

"Wow you done a lot" The little redhead said with wide blue eyes looking at her mother, Jenny just smiled before kissing the top of her head. She had missed so much of Owen's life when he was little and she regretted that so much , when she found out about being pregnant with Callie she had been over the moon, it was like she was getting a second chance to be the mother from the beginning while have to make it up to Owen.

Owen turned to his father "Why don't you have a parking space with your name on it" the little looked up to his father showing genuine confusion.

"Because I can just still you mothers, its closer" he said with cheeky grin which Owen replied with the same.

"Morning Gibbs, Director" The guard at the door welcomed the happy family with a smile which they sent back before continue to the elevator.

Once they had got in the elevator Gibbs turned the switch as Jenny turned to their children, "Remember if you need me or your father or any of the team you go to their areas" She said and both children nodded.

"You are not allowed to leave the building is that clear" Gibbs said looking at the children remembering the last time they had been here and he and his team had been called out on a case and when they had got to the case car they found the two children, Owen in the front with his NCIS cap on pretending to drive making all the sound effects necessary while Callie was in the back teaching Fred how to buckle and unbuckle the seat belt.

"Yes Sir" Both children said with a grin and mock salute as Jenny flipped the switch back on. Gibbs smiled at them both before the metal doors opened.

Tony, Tim and Ziva already sat at their desks ready for the day, they knew that when the children were off their bosses would come in later and go home earlier, so they weren't surprised when the two Gibbs children raced into the bullpen.

"Uncle Tony" Owen said approaching the Italians desk.

"Owen my man up top" he said holding his hand for a high five before Owen tapped his hand with his own.

"Hello Callie" Ziva said watching as the little redhead was having to pick a hard choice who does she go to Tim or Ziva, Tim or Ziva?

"Ziba" she said with a toothy grin choosing her because she was the closest. "Mummy said I can sit in her big chair" she said walking over to the Israeli, her blue eyes filled with excitement.

"Did she, you must be very special, she doesn't normally let anyone else sit in it" Ziva said in a mystical fashion just as the children's parents approached.

"I'll see you later" Jenny said turning to her husband and giving him a quick kiss in the lips before turning to the children.

"You guys be good, remember just come up anytime ok" she said bending down and giving them a kiss on the cheek. "Remember I love you"

"We will, love you" Both children said in time both showing their innocent faces. She smiled at them before leaving and heading to her office.

Just as Jenny disappeared Abby stepped of the elevator and into the bullpen "Yay a week with the Gibblets" she squealed locking both children in a bone crushing hug.

"Can I take them to my lab, I promise nothing bad will happen" Abby asked Gibbs who looked at the two children also giving him puppy dog eyes.

"Sure" He said with a nod knowing that the kids would always be safe with Abby, she would never let anything happen to them.

Abby picked up Callie and made sure Owen was fallowing his aunt and little sister to the elevator both the children were very excited to spend some time with their favourite forensic scientist.

An hour later Jenny was in the middle of over seeing an op in MTAC when Cynthia came in and sat down next to her in the dimly lit room. "What is it Cynthia?" the redhead asked in a whisper turning to face her assistant.

"There is a man with security claiming to be your father" the woman said not sure what to do.

Jenny gave a small smile before saying "Get him a visitors badge and take him to my office tell him to wait there and I will join him shortly" she instructed and the woman nodded before disappearing.

As it was a quiet day consisting of doing paper work. Gibbs let his team have a thirty minute break so he could get five minutes peace and not have to put up with their arguing.

Gibbs looked up when he noticed Cynthia hurry across the bullpen and to the elevator. "Where is she off to?" he mumbled to himself.

He needed coffee and the closet place for that was the conference room, he got out of his chair and got into the elevator the same on Cynthia was in before pressing the button the level he wanted.

The lift stopped on his level first he got out sending his wife's assistant a smile before stepping off and getting the coffee he so desperately needed.

On his way back to his desk Gibbs was surprised when the elevator opened revealing Cynthia again but this time with his father –in-law, "Gibbs" he said with a gruff tone.

"Mr Shepard" he replied making Cynthia who was standing in-between them both very nervous, "Cynthia you can have an early lunch I can take him from here" he said making her feel relieved.

At the first opportunity she got Cynthia got off the elevator leaving the two men in an uncomfortable silence.

Until Gibbs spoke "What are you doing here" he asked in the friendliest tone he could muster.

"Wanted to see my daughter and was carouse to see where she worked" He said "You can call me Jasper" he said after another moment and the doors opened both men stepping out.

The older man followed the younger past the big letters spelling MTAC and then down a corridor until they arrived in what looked like a waiting room and then a desk in the corner, they then turned and face another big metal door with the words Director in big bold letters and then Jenny name small underneath.

"Wait in here Jen will be in soon" Gibbs said with a small smile at the thought of his wife, "Gibbs gave him an awkward nod before leaving to join his team in the bullpen, hopefully they had come back from their break.

Jasper looked around the room, it was plain and simple, but then that probably wasn't Jenny's choice.

He walked around for a moment before noticing her drinks cabinet held half a bottle of bourbon, he couldn't stand the stuff so she must have gotten it from _him._ The older Shepard then noticed that there were pictures on her desk and then some on the book shelf.

He decided to look at the ones on her desk first, his heart swelled when he noticed that one was of him when he had been dressed in his uniform, then next to that was one of a younger Jenny and Gibbs presumably their wedding day and then the picture next to it was of his two grandchildren both with cheesy grins, their eyes sparkling with joy.

Turning he looked at the ones on the bookshelf, there was one he recognised very well, it was a picture of his wife with Jenny when she was a little girl, both Shepard women sitting on a swing in the back garden hanging from the tree. Down from that there was another of Jenny and Gibbs under the Eiffel tower presumably their honey moon?

But the picture that intrigued him the most was one of Jenny and Gibbs with the kids in the back garden on Owens birthday as he had a big birthday badge but there were more people in the background all smiling and having fun, first was a tanned woman with dark brown hair and soft brown eyes sitting with Callie next to her, then there was a man standing behind them, light brown hair, hazel eyes, muscular, really cheesy grin, talking to Gibbs was an oddly dressed woman with jet black hair and pigtails and he could just make out a tattoo on her arm, secretly looking at the woman was a sandy haired man standing near the birthday boy, a lot skinnier than the other man.

Jenny in the picture was sitting on a blanket on the grass with a white haired very cheery man with shocking blue eyes and it wasn't Gibbs, so he had to presume it was his father.

The soft click of the door opening brought him from looking at the picture. "Hey dad" She said with a weak smile, he couldn't get over how grown up she looked in the black suit with her shoulder length hair framing her face.

"Hello Jenny, I was just admiring your pictures, I notice that there is a picture of me" he said with a small smile.

"Just because you were 'dead' doesn't mean I didn't love you, or think of you, I'm still your daughter and your still my father, nothing could change that not even death" she said stepping over to her desk and glancing at the pictures herself.

"Beautiful picture of Callie and Owen" he said smiling at the thought of his grandchildren, Jenny nodded in agreement, "You looked beautiful on your wedding day I wish I could have been there, given you away" he said realising how much of her life he really had missed.

"I wish that too, but Ducky, a really good friend of Jethro and mine did, he has been like a father to both of us" Jenny said knowing it was probably a hard pill for her father to swallow.

"He in the picture" Jasper asked motioning to the picture of Owen and the other random people in the picture.

Jenny shook her head "He took the picture, that's Jack, Jethro's father" she said pointing the man he had thought was Gibbs's father.

"Look like a crazy bunch of people" he said with a slight chuckle.

"Yeah but we love them, you can come meet them now if you'd like" she said with a smile knowing she didn't have any other ops or meetings to run.

"Ide like that very much" he said with a nod. He couldn't wait to meet the people that had such influence to his daughter's life.

TBC…

**So next chap will be the team meeting him, please tell me your thoughts and suggestions. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks for all your reviews.**

Chapter 6

_Previously:_

_"Look like a crazy bunch of people" he said with a slight chuckle._

_"Yeah but we love them, you can come meet them now if you'd like" she said with a smile knowing she didn't have any other ops or meetings to run._

_"Ide like that very much" he said with a nod. He couldn't wait to meet the people that had such influence to his daughter's life._

_Now:_

Gibbs looked up from his desk down in the bullpen as the elevator dinged and Abby walked out Owen close behind with a backwards NCIS cap on his head, obviously something Abby had let him borrow considering he had forgotten the one Tony had Given him or more like Gibbs s took from his senior field agent.

Gibbs smiled at the memory of the 'day' out he had, had with the kids a year or so ago. "Daddy" Callie said walking away from Abby and to him with open arms.

"Hey Callie-cat, you have fun with aunt Abby?" he asked picking her up and putting her on his lap and kissing the side of her head just as the other two arrived.

"Yeah, she let me hold Burt the whole time" she grinned excitedly having always been fond of the hippo.

Abby sat on the edge of Tim's desk sending the sandy haired man a smile before turning back to Gibbs "They were both very good Gibbs" she said sending the children that looked so much like their parents warm smiles.

Ducky then walked into the bullpen "Ah Jethro I was wondering if you could sign these papers for me?" he asked pulling a pile of papers from under his arm and putting it on his friend's desk.

"Sure thing Duck" Gibbs said leaning over the little girl on his lap and looking over two documents before signing them.

Pushed the papers away and smiled down at Callie then to Ducky before hearing the door to Jenny's office open, he looked up and smiled at the sight of his wife coming around the corner, with a smile on her face as she spoke to her father, he noticed lately she had been so much happier, smiling a lot more, it was a nice thing to see.

Callie looked up at her father and then followed his gaze. "Grandpa!" the little redhead squealed from her father's arms.

Gibbs then noticed all his teams head's shot up and were looking around presumably for his father. Owen looked over to where his little sister was looking and smile as he saw his mother and latest grandfather walking down the stairs. Owen was a lot like Gibbs he didn't like to speak much and only did when he felt it necessary, he preferred to show how he felt whether it be a hug or a very intense glare.

Ziva noticed Jenny walking down the stairs along with a man that looked very familiar to her but she didn't know where from, Jenny seemed to be enjoying herself with this person, she was laughing and talking and seemed to be very comfortable around them.

Jenny and Jasper finally rounded the corner of the MCRT getting all of their attentions. Tony, Tim, Ducky and Abby all eyed the older man next to Jenny very suspicious of who they were.

"Guy's this is my father Jasper Shepard" The older redhead said with a big grin. To say the team were all shocked was to say one thing.

All They kept thinking was back to the time three years ago when they had been helping the CIA bring down the frog and how Gibbs and Jenny had fought so much they thought they would get a divorce.

Ducky was first to talk, he stepped forward and held out his hand "Donald Mallard, it's very nice to meet you" he said shaking Jaspers hand "You can call me Ducky" the Dr continued having a feeling that Jasper was a good man and didn't mean to cause any harm to the redhead they both loved as a daughter.

The oldest Shepard gave the ME a warm smile, this was the man that had looked after his daughter and he would never know how grateful he was for doing so "You can call me Jasper" he said.

Tony was next to approach him "Anthony DiNozzo but you can call me Tony" He said shaking the older man's hand and nodding.

"Nice to meet you Tony" the older man said seeing the respect and loyalty he had for his daughter and son in-law.

"Timothy McGee" Tim said stepping forward and shaking his hand, Jasper nodded with a smile.

Ziva then stood up "Ziva David" she said with a pleasant smile which he returned "I would just like to say that I have worked with your daughter for many years, she's is my best friend and I am very glad to be able to say that" she said looking at Jenny who gave her a watery smile.

Abby then jumped off of Tim's desk and stood in front of Jasper sending him a smile as she said "Abby Scutio" she said as the older man held out his hand to shake hers, she pushed it away and laughed before giving him a hug.

"Abby's a hugger, should have warned you" Jenny whispered to her father with a slight smile before walking over to her children and husband.

"He saw the picture of the team, wanted to meet them" she said answering the question that was all in her husband's eyes but not on his face.

Jenny then felt a tap on her arm, she turned and kneeled down to her daughters height. "Yeah Cal" she said putting a hand on her daughters cheek.

"Can I go sit in your big chair now?" she asked with the puppy dog blue eyes so much like her fathers that she couldn't resist.

"Sure thing sweetie" she said standing up to her original height and picking up the little girl "Owen you wanna come to or do you want to stay here?" she asked looking at her son with a smile.

"Stay here" the little boy said with a grin before going over and sitting at his father's desk.

Jenny laughed to herself before carrying Callie up the stairs and to her office. As the two Gibbs girls reached the reception of the office Cynthia looked up with a worried expression, "Hi Cynthia" Callie said with a grin, she had always been fond of the woman since she was a little girl.

"Wow Callie you look more like your mother every time I see you" the brunet said with a smile making the little girl giggle, Jenny sensed there was something that her assistant wasn't telling her.

The older redhead opened her office door "Cal you can go sit on the chair I'll be there in a minute" she said and before she could change her mind the little girl had already run to sit in the chair.

"What is it Cynthia?" Jenny asked not in the mood for guessing games.

"Your babysitter just called, she had to cancel and Sec-Nav already make sure you and Special Agent Gibbs were going to attend" she said with an apologetic look.

"It's ok Cynthia, we'll figure something out" Jenny said reassuringly but inside she didn't know what they were going to do, Tony, Ziva and McGee were protection detail so they couldn't babysit and she knew that Abby was bowling with the nuns and Ducky was going to visit his mother. Asking Jimmy would just be awkward.

She put a smile on her face as she walked into her office "Mummy this chair is really comfy" Callie said swinging her legs as she sat her feet didn't touch the ground.

"It had to be so I don't get uncomfortable when I make phone calls and sign reports" Jenny explained with a smile.

"Can I have one for my room?" the little girl asked innocently.

"Sure thing sweetie" she said kissing the top of her daughters head "Come on I have to go talk to your father, you can come sit in the chair more later I promise" she said with a smile.

"Pinky Promise" Callie said eyeing her mother suspiciously in a look that was so Gibbs, and holding out her little finger.

"Pinky Promise" the older redhead said hooking her finger with her daughters before shaking it, the little girl laughed to herself as Jenny picked her up and carried her out of the office "You're getting too big for me to carry" Jenny muttered to herself, knowing she had to stop it before she broke her back in.

"Jen you ok?" Gibbs asked as his wife rounded the bullpen with a worried expression.

"The babysitter cancelled and we have to go to the ball tonight, what are we going to do?" she asked him as she let the little girl down.

"Uhmm" Gibbs began to think, he wasn't sure, he had promised he would go and he knew better than to go against his word when it came to Jenny.

Jasper, who had been talking to Ducky overheard his daughters problem. "I could look after them" he suggested with a smile.

Jenny looked to her husband with pleading eyes, he gave her a half nod, "You would that would be a lot of help, thank you" she said with a smile as relief flooded through her.

"Hey they are my grandkids" he said looking at the two children in question. He hoped that getting to know the children and to show he cared would be the key to gain his daughters ultimate forgiveness and his Sin in-laws acceptance.

TBC…

**What did you think? Any suggestions? **


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks for all your reviews, I hope you guys like this chapter, I'm hoping the fact I have Jibbs written on my nails and wearing my 'team Jibbs' t-shirt that it gives me lots of inspiration, here's hoping. Don't forget to review they mean the world to me.**

Chapter 7

Jenny sat at her vanity mirror putting the last of her make up on, she didn't like having to get dressed up and go to these boring balls where she had men with wander eyes and she had to suck up to them so that they would give NCIS their funds. She would much rather be in a comfortable pair of jeans, t-shirt and to tie her hair back in a scruffy pony tail and spend the night watching a film with her kids and husband before putting them to bed and then spending some relaxing time with Gibbs.

Gibbs hated it to, he would much rather stay at home with the kids put someone had to stop the men leering at his beautiful wife as she buttered them up, someone had to remind the sleazy politicians that Jenny wasn't one of them, that she was so much better and that she didn't get to where she was by sleeping around or bribing her way to the top.

"Hey dad, when you come home can we work on the boat?" Owen asked from his place at the bottom of the stairs as his father put his cuff links in.

"Uh not tonight, your mum and I have to go out, maybe tomorrow hey buddy" he said ruffling his son's dark hair "Why don't you go watch cartoons until, grandpa Jasper gets here" he suggested. Owen nodded slowly before making his way to the living room before throwing himself on the sofa and Sam came a curled up next to the little boy.

Gibbs then made his way upstairs. He walked into the direction of the room he shared with his wife, he stopped in the doorway not making his presence known.

Callie was sitting on her parents bed watching as Jenny put an earring in "You look pretty mummy" the little girl said admiring the woman in front of her.

Jenny got up and gave the girl a smile "Thank you baby" she said before leaning down and kissing her daughter on the forehead before sitting down next to her on the bed. She hugged the little redhead "I love you Callie" she said resting her head on top of the girls.

"When I grow up I wanna be just like you" the little girl said as she hugged her mother back.

"You can be whatever you want to" she said kissing her head.

"Do you have to go out?" the little redhead asked, she always liked the movie nights she had with her family when she got to snuggle into her parents lap while Owen sat on the floor with Sam curled up next to him and the boy stroked the dogs hair.

"Sorry, honey but I have to, I'll make it up to you tomorrow I promise" she said kissing her daughter head, the moment was interrupted by the doorbell ringing.

"I'll get it" Gibbs called as he made his way back down the stairs and to the door. "Hey Jasper come on in" he greeted his father in-law and let him in before taking his coat and hat.

The older Shepard looked his son in law up and down, happy that he scrubbed up nice.

Callie came running down the stairs, Fred under her arm. "Grandpa" she said attacking the older man's legs.

"Hello Miss Callie, how are you" Jasper asked his granddaughter even thought he had only seen her merely hours before.

"I'm fine thank you, mummy let me try on some of her shoes but they were too big for me and I almost felled" she said as she followed him into the living room where Owen and Sam sat.

Then they heard someone walking down the stairs, Gibbs became speechless at the sight of his wife, she wore a long dark green silky dress, with thing straps and a slit up the side that when just to the bottom of her thigh, she wore sparkly green heels that matched the emerald necklace and matching earrings that had once belonged to her grandmother, who had given it to her mother before her mother left it to Jenny who would then give the set to Callie when she was twenty one as her father had done to her. Her hair was up in a bun with strays auburn girls framing her face.

"You look beautiful" Gibbs said with a big grin on his face, whenever he looked at her he felt like the most luckiest man in the world, he took her hand when she reached the bottom step and lifted it to his mouth and giving it a loving kiss, it was one of their many traditions.

Jasper and the children walked into the hall to say goodbye , the older man was shocked to see his daughter so grown up, "You look just like your mother" he said his voice choked with emotion.

Jenny had never been told that before, she left her husband's embrace and walked over to her father and kissed him on the cheek. "Thank you" she whispered into his ear before they parted, she then turned to her two children "Now you to be good for your grandfather" she said giving both of them a kiss on the cheek.

"If you have any trouble just call, they should go to bed around seven thirty, eight tops, we should be back probably nine" Gibbs said as Jenny got her shoal.

"Have a nice night" Jasper said before the couple left leaving him with the seven year old and a four year old. "You guys wanna watch 'toy story 3' I hear it's a pretty good movie" he said.

"Yeah" the kids squealed before running into the lounge and settling in to watch the film, if only they knew what the night entailed for them.

An hour and a half later Gibbs stood by the bar as he watched his wife talk to the secretary of the navy "What can I get you sir?" the bartender asked.

"Two bourbons neat" he said with a nod and within moments the drinks arrived. Gibbs tipped the man before taking the drinks over to his wife.

"Thank you" jenny said taking the drink with a smile before taking a large sip.

"How are your two children?" Sec-Nav asked.

"They are fine thank you sir and your niece ?" Jenny asked knowing he was close with her as he didn't have children of his own.

"She is well" the older man said before spotting someone important "Come Jennifer there is someone I want you to meet" he said before dragging her away.

Jenny mouthed sorry to her husband; he just nodded before looking around the room for someone to talk to or somewhere to hide. He then noticed Tony standing by one of the exits. "Evening Boss" the younger agent greeted him.

"DiNozzo" he said with a grunt "Any threats or problems I should know about?" he asked, he may not be on the protection detail but that wouldn't stop him from protecting the woman he loved from any harm what so ever especially tonight when his gut was telling him something evil was afoot.

"No everything seem good, you'll be the first to know of something happens" Tony assured him just as Jenny walked over to them her phone in hand looking very worried.

"What's wrong?" Gibbs asked putting a hand on her arm for support.

"I tried calling home to see if things were ok and to see if the kids went to sleep alright but there wasn't an answer and I tried again and still nothing" she said worry evident in her voice and facial expression.

"I'm sure everything's ok, your dad probably fell asleep himself after putting the kids to bed" Gibbs said trying to comfort her, his gut churning; he knew deep down something was wrong.

"I think we should go" Jenny suggested. Gibbs nodded in agreement, once making their apologise to Sec-Nav they made their way home, Tony, Ziva and McGee not far behind.

Within fifteen minutes they arrived home. The only light that seemed to be on was coming from the living room, that automatically told them something was wrong. Callie couldn't sleep unless the landing light was on and she knew that Jasper wouldn't let the children stay up any more and that they should be in bed.

They got out of the car and slowly approached the house, Jenny gasped when she saw that the front door was open and signs of force entry. Gibbs came up beside his wife putting an arm on her shoulder, telling her she wasn't and never would be alone no matter what.

They continued their journey and followed the light. "Dad" Jenny gasped kneeling beside her father who was laying on the floor, with a wound to the back of his head, his eyes opening slowly.

"I'm sorry" he mumbled, Jenny told him to be quiet and that everything would be ok as Gibbs went upstairs in search of the children. But he didn't find them.

Moments later he walked back into the living room where Jasper was now sitting up leaning against hi daughter, his platinum grey hair covered in flecks of blood. "What is it" Jenny said already guessing what Jethro wasn't telling her was but she needed to hear him say it to believe it.

"The kids are missing"

TBC…

**OOOH I don't really know why I'm doing this but it came to me and its something I've never really done before. Please review and no flames, if you know me in the end its all rainbows and butterfly's. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks for all your reviews, I hope you guys like this chapter.**

Chapter 8

_Previously:_

_Moments later he walked back into the living room where Jasper was now sitting up leaning against his daughter, his platinum grey hair covered in flecks of blood. "What is it" Jenny said already guessing what Jethro wasn't telling her was but she needed to hear him say it to believe it._

_"The kids are missing"_

_Now…_

"How is he?" Jenny Gibbs asked walking into autopsy, she had changed out of the dress and into the spare suit she had in her office.

Ducky looked up from the back of Jaspers head, it was obvious Jenny had been crying her eyes were all red and blotchy but he wouldn't mention it not with her temper and not now when she was in a fragile state.

"He's fine my dear, the blow seems to have been cause by a blunt instrument" Ducky said sending the older Shepard a smile.

Jenny nodded just as Ziva entered the room "Could you go with Ziva and tell her what happened, she'll write it down".

Jasper nodded, he couldn't help but look at his daughter with guilt on his face, he just kept on ruining her life, first faking his death and now letting her children, his grandchildren be taken right from under his nose when she was letting him prove that he was responsible.

"I'm sorry Jennifer" he said as he walked past the redhead, putting a hand on her shoulder.

Jenny put her hand on top of his and gave it a squeeze "It's not your fault" she said turning her head to give him a watery smile.

Ziva then lead Jasper away towards the elevator leaving Jenny alone with Ducky. "You know you don't have to keep up the director façade, you can be a concerned mother" Ducky said putting the cotton wool in the bin.

"I have to be the director Ducky because if I let myself be Jenny, be Callie and Owens mother I will break down and I don't know if I'll be able to pick up the pieces fast enough to find my children" she said tears threatening to fall as she thought of her precious children that she let get in danger and get taken without her knowledge, she turned on her heels and walked out of autopsy not wanting the older man see her weak.

"Knowing both you and Jethro neither of you will stop until those two children are safe in your arms" Ducky said beginning to rinse his hands.

"What have we got?" Gibbs asked as he rounded the corner of the bullpen.

"We found tire tracks outside your house ones that doesn't match yours or Jenny's cars Abby's running that now" Tony said with a regretful look in his eyes.

"The back door was broken into that's how they got in and left by the front door, and outside we found a rolling pin with blood on it, presumably it's what they hit Jasper with, Abby's got that now" Tim said looking up from his computer.

"I'm going to see Abby" he said turning around and going to the elevator. As he reached it the metal doors opened revealing a red eyed Jenny.

He stepped in as Jenny moved to the side letting him have room, Gibbs leant across her and flipped the switch, he then turned and stood in front of her "Your dad ok?" he asked knowing that she probably came from seeing if he was ok.

"Yes he's fine, blunt instrument most likely, Ziva's taking his statement now" she said avoiding his gaze knowing that he would be able to see through her mask and would be able to see that her heart was cracking with every minute that passed that she didn't know if her children were ok.

But Gibbs didn't need to look into her eyes to know she was hurting. He pulled her into his chest "We'll get them Jen, I promise" he said kissing the top of her head.

"I know we will" she said snuggling further into his chest. "Have we got any leads?" she asked pulling away enough to look up to him.

"None so far, I was just going to check with Abby, you wanna come?" he asked, Jenny nodded before flipping the switch setting the metal box back in motion.

Minutes later the two Gibbs's arrived at the floor for the lab. As they stepped out Gibbs took his wife's hand and gave it a squeeze, they weren't ones for affection in the work place but now the circumstances were different.

Abby heard the tell-tale click clack of Jenny's high heel as they hit the concrete floor as Jenny approached. As soon as the redhead stepped into the lab she was attacked in a hug from the bubbly Goth who was also one of her best friends "We'll find them and bring them back, don't worry" Abby said to comfort the redhead.

Jenny was just about to ask Abby to let her go when the raven haired woman's computer dinged. "I got a ding" she said excitedly walking over to her computer, "Yes, Abby one kidnappers zero" the Goth said punching the air with her fist.

"What is it Abs" Gibbs asked with hope in his voice as he stepped forward towards her.

"The bolo came back on the car it was stolen but the police have a bolo out on the guy who stole it Peter Jenkins and guess what" Abby said turning with a grin.

"What Abby?" Gibbs asked not in the mood for games.

"Metro have him now, he was picked up by then an hour ago, chances are he's the best lead" she said with a smile.

"I'll go and take Tony with me" Gibbs said before storming out of the lab not waiting for Jenny to say anything .

"We're gunna find them" Abby said with a smile to the redhead.

"I wish we could find them soon" Jenny said quietly before walking out of the lab leaving Abby and her music.

The usual thirty minute ride to metro was made in ten minutes thanks for Gibbs's driving.

"Can I help you sir" the woman behind the reception desk asked as the two NCIS agents stormed into the building.

"I need to talk to the person in charge of the Peter Jenkins case now" Gibbs demanded, as both he and DiNozzo showed their NCIS badges.

"Ok Special Agent Gibbs I'll get right on that" the woman said picking up her desk phone and calling a number.

Moments later a tall blond man came over to them "Tom Scott, Metro PD" he said holding out his hand.

"Gibbs, DiNozzo NCIS, I need to talk to your suspect, it conflicts with mine, it should only take a moment I only need to ask a couple of questions" Gibbs greeted.

"Sure come this way" he said turning and walking away, Gibbs and Tony followed.

"I'll be in the observation rom boss" Tony said going into one door before Gibbs and Scott went in another.

The silver haired man eyed the man in front of him, the scruffy, brunet slouched in the chair.

Tom went around and stood behind Jenkins as Gibbs came and sat in front of him. "Where were you between the hours of 1900 hours and 2100 hours last night?" Gibbs asked trying it hard to keep his cool.

"Was out getting pissed" Jenkins said with a shrug of his shoulders.

"Any witnesses?"

"Yeah talk to the police who followed me" he said looking over to the metro agent behind him. Gibbs looked up and met the cops eyes, the blond gave him a small nod saying that Jenkins was telling the truth.

"The car you stole, did you use that to get to the bar?" the NCIS agent asked more forcefully.

"Nope the bar's just around the corner from my girlfriend's house where I left the car and when I got back in the early hours of this morning both she and the car were gone" he explained.

"Your girlfriend got a name?" Gibbs asked pushing the pad of paper and pen towards him to write the name on.

"She's a doctor at Bethesda" Jenkins said writing the name down and passing it back. Gibbs read the name, it just got personal.

"That's all" Gibbs said getting up and walking out Tony came out of the other room at the same time.

"What's the name boss" Tony asked as he ran to keep up with the older man.

But Tony didn't get a word out of his boss until they reached the NCIS headquarters.

"Find all you can on this woman" he said handing Tony the paper and Tim and Ziva came over to see what name was written.

The Italian looked down "Boss the…" he began.

"I know DiNozzo" Gibbs said before walking up to Jenny's office.

"She's gone home" Cynthia said coming out of the reception area of the office.

"Did she say why?" he asked concerned.

"Just said she needed to get something and that I should leave for the rest of the day" Cynthia explained as Gibbs was about to turn away she grabbed his arm "What's going on Special Agent Gibbs?" she asked concerned.

"Callie and Owen have been kidnapped" Gibbs grumbled before walking away heading for the elevator.

Ten minutes later Gibbs made it home in record time, he was please to find Jenny's car in the driveway but there were not lights on in the house that made his worry come back.

As he opened the front door he noticed that the under stairs cupboard door was open and the light was on. He approached it slowly and pocked his head round the small door to find Jenny sitting with a what looked like chewed high heel in her hand, silent tears rolling down her face and Sam laying with his head on her lap she stroked his head.

Without saying a word he sat down beside her being careful not to hurt the beloved golden retriever, Jenny automatically rested her head on his shoulder. Gibbs picked up the shoe and looked at her quizzingly. "Sam chewed it ages ago, Owen didn't want me getting mad so he hid it under here, doesn't think I know but I watched him do it and heard him talking to Sam" she said with tears in her eyes.

"I promise you this time tomorrow they will be back safe in our arms" Gibbs said knowing in his gut that everything was going to be ok.

"But what if we can't…" Jenny began but Gibbs cut her off.

"Never say that Jen, our kids are smart and I know they will do everything not to get in trouble, plus we have a lead" he said making her smile at him.

Why didn't you tell me that" she said jabbing him in the shoulder, "Who's the lead?"

Gibbs took a gulp before speaking knowing that his wife wouldn't like the name about to come out of his mouth "Jeanne Benoit"

TBC…

**So people what did you think? Please review.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Thanks for the reviews and support you guys totally rock.**

Chapter 9

_Previously:_

_"Never say that Jen, our kids are smart and I know they will do everything not to get in trouble, plus we have a lead" he said making her smile at him._

_Why didn't you tell me that" she said jabbing him in the shoulder, "Who's the lead?"_

_Gibbs took a gulp before speaking knowing that his wife wouldn't like the name about to come out of his mouth "Jeanne Benoit"_

Now…

"What do you mean, Jeanne Benoit is the lead, how did you find…" Jenny said confused pushing away from her husband and looking at him.

"Abby found the car, turns out it was stolen by Benoit's boyfriend he said she had it so she's the lead" Gibbs said putting an arm around his wife again to comfort her.

"Benoit as in?" Jenny asked and Gibbs nodded silently before pulling his wife closer to him and holding her as the pain from all those years ago settled back into her mind.

"Jeanne Benoit, born in France moved to America when she was three, works at Bethesda naval hospital, Mother Helen Berkley former doctor of Bethesda naval hospital anything else?" Tony asked his other two team mates as he read the pieces of information on the plasma in the middle of the squad room.

"Got a picture" Tim said before putting on the screen.

"Ooh pretty" Tony said turning his head to the side "Anything on her father?" he asked after a moment of staring.

"Her father is Rene Benoit aka La Grenouille" Gibbs said as he walked into the bullpen and headed to his desk. As Jenny leant against Ziva's, her face pale and not looking at all happy.

"The Frog" Tony mumbled, spinning on his heels to face the nervous looking redhead.

"It would give her motive" Tim said and Jenny nodded

"Both Callie and Owen were born at Bethesda that would give her the sources to find out you had children" Ziva said with a nod just as Jasper and Abby walked into the bullpen.

As the older Shepard looked to the screen Tim brought up a picture of the frog, Jasper would know that face anywhere, "This is all my fault" he said shaking his head.

"No it wasn't, I should have known" Jenny said tears threatening in her eyes as she turned to her upset father.

"It is if ide never got involved in that man, if I had never faked my death your children would be safe in your arms" he said raising his voice.

Jenny couldn't take it, she pushed past everyone and made her way to her office, closing the door behind her, telling Cynthia not to let anyone in and hold all calls unless it was special agent Gibbs.

Gibbs took a deep breath, he hated seeing Jenny upset, her hurting so much and there being nothing he could do to make the pain go away. He turned to his father in law "There's no point in living thinking of if's and could have's you have to live for today and not think about the past" he said before his phone interrupted him.

Jenny sat in her big chair and all she could think about was Callie and how her little girl had been sitting in the chair herself only two days ago. She brought a hand to her mouth before letting a couple of tears roll down her cheek. She loved her children so much and she already cherished every morning she got to wake up to her family, she knew she wasn't the best of mothers but who was.

Her thoughts then turned to Benoit and how even when he was in prison he was still getting his revenge. She thought back to the night that he had threatened her family:

_Flashback:_

_As Jenny walked into her study she knew something was wrong, there was another presence in the room, one she hadn't been expecting so soon. She heard the door shut behind her, she knew who shut it. "What do you want?" she asked pulling her gun from her side arm and turning to face the man who had killed her father over ten years ago._

"_What no hello, no how have you been?" Rene asked his French accent thick and full of sarcasm._

_Jenny took a deep breath "I'll ask again, what the hell do you want?" she asked gritting her teeth._

_Benoit took a step closer to the redhead looking her up and down "You have grown up into a beautiful woman since I last saw you" he said remembering a week after finding her father dead in the study, when she had tracked him down and tried to kill him but obviously failed. He reached for her wrist wanting to see the scar he had left._

_Jenny stepped back dropping her arm behind her not wanting to give him the satisfaction of seeing the 'souvenir' he had given her. "Leave my house now" she said opening the study door and motioning for him to leave._

"_I need your help Jennifer" he said trying to use his French charm. _

"_And what makes you think I would help you?" the redhead spat, how dare the man that killed her father ask for her help._

_Rene gave her an evil smirk "I wouldn't want anything to happen to your husband…or your beautiful children… Callie and…Owen isn't it" he said with an evil chuckle in the end, sending chills up Jenny's spine._

_Jenny didn't want him to get the satisfaction of seeing her hurt by his words "Leave my house now" she anger evident in her voice and eyes._

_Rene smirked, he was about to open his mouth and say something when there was another presence in the room, Jenny turned to find her husband standing in the door way "You heard, leave now" Gibbs ordered._

_Rene nodded "It was nice to see you again Jennifer" he said with a smile before walking to the front door and leaving._

_As soon as the French man was gone Gibbs walked over to the door and locked it before turning back to Jenny who stood still barley breathing in the middle of the study, he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her forehead "He's gone Jen, he'll never come back, he can't hurt you anymore I promise" he mumbled into her hair before pressing another kiss to her forehead._

"_We need to move, I can't live in this house anymore, too many memories bad memories I don't want the kids here" She said against his chest, Gibbs whole heartedly agreed. "Let's move to your house" she suggested looking up to her husband._

"_Sure Jen, whatever you want" he said with a smile, happy that he would get to work on his boat more._

_End flashback…_

Jenny was subconsciously touching the raised scar on her arm that when from her wrist just to the edged of her elbow, she traced it with her finger, the pain was still there but it was more emotional pain rather than physical.

The sound of her office door closing and then the soft click made her grab her gun from her draw before aiming at the direction of the door, she lowered her gun when she saw it wasn't the bastard Rene Benoit she was pointing it at but at her husband.

Jenny noticed Gibbs's blue eyes soften as he walked over to her and she put the gun away. He didn't say a word as he grabbed her arm pulling up her sleeve revealing the scar from Benoit's knife and placing butterfly kisses all the way from her wrist to her elbow. "I love you Jen" he said lifting his head to kiss her lips.

"I love you too" she said with a smile cupping his cheek in her hand as he put his hands on her shoulders playing with her hair.

"He's in prison for the rest of his life, he can't hurt you" he whispered kissing her cheek and looking straight into her green eyes.

"I know…it's just the kids…I'm such a bad mother this is all my fault…I should have protected them" she said shaking her head as tears began to fall.

"Jen you are a great mother, you love Callie and Owen and you carried them for nine months you protected them then, you look after them…if it's anyone's fault it should be mine…I should have protected them" he said feeling the same guilt his wife was.

"No Jethro it's not your fault" she said stroking his cheek with the pad of her thumb.

The intercom then went off "Err director I know you said no to interrupt you but agents David and DiNozzo found Jeanne Benoit and have brought her into interrogation" Cynthia's voice sounded.

A small smile broke out onto both their faces "Tell them we'll be right there Cynthia" she said before getting out of her chair and taking Gibbs's hand in hers, there was still hope.

Tony was leaning against the wall opposite interrogation when the two Gibbs's approached. "Hey Boss. Ziva and I went out for Coffee and we saw her walking the streets, she tried to run from us but we got her…or more like Ziva ninja kicked her to the floor" he said with a grin as the two nodded.

"Good work Special agent DiNozzo and Ziva" Jenny said with a smile.

"Tell McGee I want him to get all the addresses of the known properties owned by Jeanne and the frog you got it" Gibbs ordered

"On it boss" Tony said before running away in the direction of the bullpen.

"She's all yours, I'll be in observation if you need me" Ziva said with a smile before disappearing behind one of the doors.

Gibbs then turned to his wife "Just like old times" he said with a weak smile, Jenny nodded slowly before opening the door.

Jeanne sat looking at the table in front of her, she was obviously nervous, she shouldn't have gone anywhere near the navy yard. The brunet looked up when the door opened, she recognised the redhead woman, the woman who helped put her father in prison.

Just like old times Jenny took the chair and the folder, while Gibbs stood behind the suspect in their blind spot making them nervous.

"Do you know why special agents DiNozzo and David brought you here Miss Benoit?" Jenny asked leaning back on her chair and folding her arms over her chest. The brunet nodded slowly. "So you know that your connected with the kidnapping of these two children from their home two days ago and the attack of an elderly man" Jenny said bringing out the pictures of Jasper with the blow to the head and a copy of the picture of Callie and Owen from her office.

"I didn't mean to hurt the man" Jeanne mumbled.

"What about the kids?" Gibbs whispered into her ear making her jump, she'd almost forgotten he was even in the room but she quickly regained her self.

"I meant to take the kids, it wasn't easy, they put up a fight especially the boy" she said with a smile watching how Jenny stiffened in her seat and her eyes grew a dark forest green with anger. "He gets that from you right?" Jeanne asked turning to Gibbs. "The girl thought, she has a set of lungs, and a big mouth, she should try and fix that before it gets her into more trouble, I ended up gaging her, other people would do worse" Jeanne was now bating them and they knew it.

Jenny looked at the woman, she was just as much of a bastard as her father, "Where are they?" Jenny asked firmly, she wanted her children, she needed them.

"Why would I tell you that?" the woman asked with a raised eyebrow. "This is payback for what you did" she spat at Jenny, "You took my father away, you sentenced him to a life of hell, this is time for you to pay".

"Your father isn't innocent you shouldn't believe what he tells you" Jenny said shaking her head just as the door to interrogation opened and Tim's head popped round.

"Boss I know you don't like to be interrupted but I found something" he said with a smile on his face.

Jenny and Gibbs nodded moving from their places to the door "He's innocent…he promised me" Jeanne said making Jenny turn.

"Father's often lie to you most of the time it's to protect you so you don't get hurt" Jenny said thinking of why her own father had lied to her before shutting the door.

"What yah got McGee?" Gibbs asked hoping it was good news.

"I got two addresses under all of her mother's name, hers and her fathers in DC, one's an apartment in the centre and the other is an small house on the outskirts of DC, Tony and Ziva are already on their way to the apartment" he said handing them the address to the small house just as Cynthia arrived with Jenny's gear as Gibbs walked off to his desk.

"Thought you might need this director" she said with a smile before handing the bag to Jenny.

"Good work Tim" Jenny said with a big smile before following her husband.

"You ready?" Gibbs asked grabbing his jacket, badge and gun before heading to the elevator

"On your six" Jenny said going to the elevator with a smile on her face; it really did feel like old times.

Thirty minutes later Gibbs and Jenny pulled up outside the house. Jenny was now changed from her usual high heels to sensible work boots and from her work jacket to her NCIS jacket and tied her hair back in a ponytail, she was now special agent Shepard, the director had been left back at NCIS.

Jenny got out of the car first drawing her gun, Gibbs got out of the car as his phone began to ring "Yeah Gibbs" he said in his usual gruff manor.

"Hey Boss, we just finished checking the apartment, we couldn't find the kids, the house is the best bet, sorry boss" Tony said with an apologetic tone.

"Jen and I are at the house, we'll call when were done searching" he said before putting the phone down and walking to the other side of the car also drawing his gun.

Slowly they approached the house; Gibbs looked into the house through the windows and saw it didn't seem anyone was home. "Hey Jen do you have one of those hair grip thingy's or a paper clip?" he asked needing to use something to pick the lock, if he kicked the door down it may startle someone in side.

Jenny rolled her eyes before pulling one of her grips from her hair and passing it to him, he took it with a nod before picking the lock, within minutes they heard the click of the lock and the door swing open.

"Ladies first" Gibbs muttered letting Jenny in, she raised her gun and walked into the living room checking there was no one. Gibbs walked into the opposite direction to the kitchen; "Clear" he called not seeing anyone

"Clear" she called back from her place in the lounge the couple met in the dining room, they agreed that the down stairs was clear and so decided to make their way upstairs.

Gibbs went first this time slowly taking one step at a time checking around him and seeing to person or threat. Jenny stopped on the top step when she heard a small knock at first she thought it was her imagination but then again. "You hear that?" Jenny asked making Gibbs look at her just as the knock sounded again.

"Yep, it's coming from one of the bedrooms" he said going to the bedroom with the open door and checking everything, opening the wardrobe and under the bed but nothing.

"Clear" he heard Jenny call from the bathroom next door.

"Clear" he called back from his place in the bedroom before heading for the door.

"Jethro I found where the knocking's coming from this bedroom door is locked" she called, as she spoke the knocking got louder and louder and more frequent.

After hearing how worried Jenny sounded Gibbs went straight to her with the grip in hand and began to pick the lock, this one was harder than the front door was so it took him a little longer but five minutes later and continuous knocking from the other side he got the lock.

Both took a deep breath before raising their guns, Jenny put her hand on the door and opened it slowly. The room was dark, there was no light, the windows had dark black blinds covering them. Jenny felt around for the light switch, she soon found it and turned the light on.

The room was bare, bar one mattress and a broken radiator, in the corner of the room sat the two children Jenny and Gibbs had been dreaming to see safe for the past two days.

The two adults ran over to their children, both had their hands and feet tied together, Callie had a gag in her mouth, Owen didn't, "Mum, Dad" the little boy croaked. Jenny kneeled down in front of Owen as Gibbs did Callie.

Gibbs slipped the gag off of Callie's mouth before getting his knife and cutting the ropes that bound her little hand and feet together. As soon as she was free the little redhead lunged herself into her father's lap. He held his little girl close; he couldn't bear loosing another child. He kissed her forehead "its ok Cal Daddy's got you, your safe" he said soothingly as she cried into his chest.

Meanwhile Jenny got her knife and cut Owens ropes. The boy much like his sister had done gripped his mother tight, Jenny's let silent tears fall as she held her little boy close, "its ok" she said running her hand through his hair and rubbing circles on his back. She had never been so happy to see her children ever other than the day they were born.

After a couple of moments the reunited family decided that they didn't want to spend another minute in the horrible room, Gibbs picked Callie up and held her close and carried her to the car as Owen took Jenny's hand gripping it close as if life depended on it.

"Let's get you two to see Ducky" Jenny said as she got into the car turning to her two children who were both smiling.

Twenty minutes later the family arrived at NCIS. "Where are they, are they ok"? Abby said running to them as they came out of the elevator, she immediately ran to the children and smothered them in a group hug, "Are you guys ok, I was so worried, I missed you guys so much, your parents did too but of course they did their your parent duh" she began to ramble while squeezing the two children.

"Abs let them breath" Gibbs said with a smile.

"Sorry right" she said letting them go and looking them up and down, "You guys don't look to hurt" she said giving them a smile as the other team members came over.

"Owen my man up top" Tony did his normal greeting with the boy, Owen rolled his eyes before giving the Italian a high five before high fiving the others.

Callie hugged Ziva for a little while before going over to McGee and giving him a hug and then moving on to Tony.

Jasper walked into the bullpen along with Ducky after hearing the news. Both the children turned to him and ran to him "Grandpa" they both said before attacking him in a hug, "Are you ok?" Owen asked remembering seeing him on the floor with blood when Jeanne had dragged him to the car.

"Sure am sport, but the real question is, are you two ok?" he asked kneeling to be their heights.

"Yeah, it was scary especially when the mean lady put the cloth round my mouth but mummy and daddy saved us just like Owen said they would" Callie said with a grin before hugging the older man again.

The team and Jenny and Gibbs looked at Owen after hearing what Callie had just said, the boy turned a little but shy, "Dad always told me that if something bad happened that you guys would come, so I told her that, plus it stopped her from crying" he mumbled.

"Would you two mind if you came down to autopsy and I made sure you were ok?" Ducky asked the two children he saw as grandchildren.

Callie and Owen looked to their parents who nodded with smiles, so they nodded and went with Ducky and Abby to autopsy.

Gibbs wrapped his arms around his wife's waist "I told you we'd get them" he whispered into her ear making her turn to him.

"Your guts always right" she whispered her lips miller meters from his before kissing him, as they began to deepen the kiss a small cough from next to them made them pull apart. Gibbs have Ziva an annoyed look.

"What should we do with Miss Benoit?" she asked.

"Arrest her for kidnaping two children, children of a director of a federal agency" Gibbs instructed, his arms still around her waist.

Ziva gave them a nod before she and Tony walked away.

"I'd better be going" Jasper said with a smile. "If you need me don't hesitate to call" he said "Good night Jenny, Jethro, give my love to the children" he said before getting in the elevator.

Fifteen minutes later Jenny and Gibbs walked into autopsy, smiling at Callie and Owen who were sitting on one of the autopsy slabs with their legs swinging as they ate lolly pops. "Hey Duck, any damage?" Gibbs asked walking over to his friend away from the children.

"Not physically but I believe mentally, they may have nightmares for a long time, tell me if they start behaving oddly" he said "But other than that you have two very bright and healthy young children" he said with a smile.

Jenny was standing in front of her two children smiling at them "How's Sam?" Owen asked worried about the dog who was one of his best friends.

"I think he missed you" Jenny said pressing a kiss to the boys head.

"What about Fred?" Callie asked remembering she had left her beloved bear on the sofa.

"There both fine and waiting at home for you" Jenny said making both children grin.

"I think it's time you four went home" Ducky said with a smile.

Jenny helped Callie off of the table by picking up the three year old, while Owen just hopped of the table. "Night Duck" Gibbs called as he and his family walked out of autopsy.

The family of four soon arrived back at home. As soon as the front door was open Sam ran straight to Owen, who immediately hugged the dog "I missed you too boy" he said scratching the dog behind the ear.

Callie on the other hand ran into the lounge where Fred still lay looking happy as ever on the sofa where she had left him, she picked him up and squeezed him close, she finally felt completely home and safe.

An hour and a half later after a bath and something to eat, they were all going to bed. "Good night Jethro" Jenny said leaning over and giving her husband a kiss.

"Night Jen" he replied once they parted. "Good night Callie" Jenny said kissing her daughter who was next to Gibbs on the forehead. "Good night Fred" she said looking at the bear in her daughters arms.

"Night mummy" she said snuggling into her father's side and hugging Fred closer.

"Good night Owen" Jenny said to him who was in-between Callie and herself.

"Night Mum and Dad" Owen said sleepily.

"G'night guys" Gibbs said reaching an arm across all of them, his arm just long enough for him to touch Jenny's arm.

All of a sudden the bedroom door opened and Sam burst in jumping on the edge of the bed "Good night Sam" the whole family said at once.

TBC…

**A long chapter hope you like it. I know I ended it like one of my one shots with them but I thought it was sweet and plus the last one didn't have Sam in it. **

**Please give suggestions on what to do next. What did you think? Review.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry it's been a while I'm back at school so updates will be Friday and Saturday nights and whenever I can during the week.**

**Thanks for all your reviews and support means a lot.**

Chapter 10 

Today was one of those rare weekends when Jenny would have the day off but Gibbs would be on call. Ever since Jeanne Benoit had kidnapped the children Jenny and Gibbs had been spending more time with their children and made sure that whoever was looking after them that they would take good care of them and that they had their number in case of emergency.

Jenny only had a two case files to finish so was sitting at the dining room table, her reading glasses were perched on the end of her nose and she had a fresh cup of coffee in reach.

She had already settled Callie and Owen in the living room watching Lilo and Stitch as it was the only film they could agree on.

Jenny was just signing the last report when a blood curdling scream from Callie made her jump up from her seat. "Muuuuuummmy" the little girl screamed again.

Jenny raced into the lounge as Callie backed out of the room into her legs and wrapped her arms around her "What's wrong Cal?" Jenny asked running a hand through the little girls hair.

Sam then came and sat in front of Jenny wagging his tail and the older redhead automatically knew what the problem was. "Sam drop it" Jenny said a little bit of anger evident in her voice.

The golden retriever just waged his tail before dropping Fred, Callie's teddy bear that he had gotten off of Owen. The little girl picked up her now dog slobber covered bear. "I'll wash him for you sweetie then he'll be dry for when you go to bed" Jenny said kissing her daughters forehead to make her feel better.

Jenny looked over to the sofa and sent a small glare to Owen who was sitting on the sofa laughing to himself but the glare from his mother made him stop. The boy took a deep breath before getting off of the sofa and walking over to his mother and sister "Sorry Callie, I won't do it again" he said looking down at his feet.

The little redhead began to think about it before attacking her older brother in a bone crushing hug "I forgive you" she said in a sweet voice. Owen tried to push his sister away. Jenny just laughed to herself.

"Can we watch the rest of the film now?" Owen asked looking at his mother with the same cheeky grin his father used when he wanted something.

"Yes" Jenny said with a nod before taking the bear and walking back into the kitchen and putting him in the washing machine.

She settled back down at the table, picking up her mug of now cold coffee before taking a sip. She grimaced at the taste before finally signing the last report.

Just as she was filing them away in her case ready for next week there was a knock at the door. Jenny sighed before going to answer it. She wasn't surprised to find her father standing on the door step. "Morning Jennifer" Jasper said with a smile.

Jenny smiled before standing aside letting her father in. "Coffee, tea?" she asked taking his hat and coat.

"Coffee" He said with a smile following his daughter into the kitchen. "How are the children?" he asked concerned.

"Callie's had a couple of nightmares but Owen seems to be keeping it all bottled up, how are you?" she asked knowing that her father wouldn't be able to let what happened go and accept that it wasn't his fault.

"I'm fine" he said with a smile as Jenny made him a coffee just how he would usually have it, he was surprised she could still remember.

She passed him the coffee with a smile, noting the surprised look on his face "You still blame yourself?" she asked sitting down at the kitchen table and he sat opposite her.

Jasper didn't answer he just took a healthy gulp of his coffee. "You still make good coffee" he said with a nod.

Jenny eyed the man in front of her she knew he still blamed himself but she didn't want him to because it wasn't his fault. "It wasn't your fault" she said grabbing his hand making him look at her.

"How can you say that I should have look after them, you entrusted me to look after them and I failed" Jasper said shaking his head, thinking back to that night.

"I'm there mother I knew something was wrong I should have stayed home…but they are safe, we got them and that bitch is behind bars" she said with a slight smile.

"Grandpa Jasper" Callie said running into the kitchen now that the film was over and running over to her grandfather and jumping onto his lap.

"Hello Miss Callie, how are you?" he asked wrapping an arm around his granddaughter.

"I'm fine but Fred's having a bath cos Sam made him all dirty" she said pointing to the washing machine.

"I'm sure he'll be nice and clean in time for bedtime" he said kissing her forehead and giving her a hug.

"Hey grandpa" Owen said walking into the kitchen with Sam at his side.

"Morning Owen" he said sending his grandson a smile as he sat on the chair next to him. "You have anything to do with Fred needing a bath" he asked with a smile.

"Maybe" Owen said with a smirk before patting the golden retriever who had settled himself next to his chair.

There was another knock at the door, "We're popular today aren't we?" the older redhead said getting up and running a hand through her son's hair as she passed him. Sam got up and followed Jenny to the door.

As she reached it there was another knock "Just a minute" she called before unlocking the door and undoing the latch before opening it. She opened the door and was very surprised who she found. "Jack" she said in disbelieve looking her father-in-law up and down.

TBC…

**Why is Jack here? How will Jasper and Jack get along? Any suggestions welcome. Please review. **


	11. Chapter 11

**Thank you for all your reviews.**

Chapter 11

_Previously:_

_As she reached it there was another knock "Just a minute" she called before unlocking the door and undoing the latch before opening it. She opened the door and was very surprised who she found. "Jack" she said in disbelieve looking her father-in-law up and down._

_Now…_

Jackson Gibbs smiled to his daughter in law, "How are you Jenny?" he asked hugging the redhead and giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"I'm fine, how are you?" She asked still confused as to why this lovely man was standing in front of her. She then stood to the side and let Jack past into the house.

"I'm good, Abby phoned me and told me about Callie and Owen I wanted to come and see if they were ok" he said taking off his coat and putting it besides the others on the coat hanger.

"That's sweet Jack, they are fine Callie's had a couple of nightmares but Owen seems to be holding up ok" she said with a smile "How long you staying?" she asked just noticing the duffel bag in his hand.

"For the weekend if that's ok?" he said with a smile as Jenny shut the front door locking it behind her.

"The kids and Jethro would love that" Jenny said with a smile as Sam began to sniff Jack as the older man stroked the dog behind the ears.

"Grandpa" Callie said running down the hall from the kitchen, the little redhead rain straight into his arms.

"Hello Sweet Pea" he said picking up the three year old and kissing her forehead.

"What yah doin here?" the little girl asked with a toothy grin, her blue eyes meeting the ones she had inherited them from.

"I thought I'd come stay for a couple of day's spend some time with my favourite grandkids" he said tickling her sides making the little girl giggle.

"But we're your only grandkids silly" Callie said taping Jack on the nose.

He smiled at his granddaughter before turning to Jenny "You've got a smart cookie in this one" he commented, Jenny just smiled and nodded before walking past them towards the kitchen.

Jack lifted Callie up more securing his grip on the girl before following his daughter in law to the kitchen.

Jasper wasn't sure what to do, he heard Callie scream 'Grandpa' and a deep voice say a muffled reply, he wasn't sure if he should stay in the kitchen or go into the hall and greet the person.

Owen turned to the door way as the sound of the footsteps got closer. Jasper watched as the little boy's face lit up in a grin a lot like his sisters and evidently they both got from their father. "Grandpa Jack" Owen said jumping up from his seat and running past his mother who was just about to enter the kitchen.

Jenny smiled at the boy before turning to her father and sending him a smile "Jack's come to stay for the weekend" she explained the question behind her father's green eyes.

"And Jack is?" Jasper asked taking a sip of his coffee.

"Jackson Gibbs" Jack said as he and Callie walked into the kitchen, he looked at jasper with a smile. Jasper began to stand up as Jack spoke again "Father of Leroy Jethro Gibbs, grandfather of these to munchkins" he said kissing Callie's forehead "Father in law to Jenny, and you are?" the oldest Gibbs asked with a smile, he always did love to meet new people.

"He's grandpa Jasper" Callie said sending Jasper a grin, the oldest Shepard couldn't help but smile back to the little girl.

Meanwhile Jack's eyes went wide. He had been told by his son and once by Jenny herself, that Jenny had no one left, her mother had passed when she was a child and her father was died when she was in college, he'd always known that her father was a saw subject for his beloved daughter in law and now here the man stood.

"Aren't you…" Jack began with a very confused expression.

"Dead?" Jenny asked leaning against the kitchen surface taking a sip of her coffee.

"Uhuh" Jack said with a nod as he put Callie back on the floor.

"It's a long complicated story but in a nut shell I faked my death" Jasper said not wanting to get into all the nitty gritty details.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Jasper" Jack said holding out his hand.

"Same here Jack, I've only heard good things about you" the green eyed man said shaking his hand.

"Jack can I get you a drink, coffee, tea?" Jenny offered.

"Tea if you wouldn't mind Jenny" Jack said taking a seat at the table.

Jenny nodded before turning to the kettle; Owen then approached his mother "Hey can I take Sam out in the garden?"

The older redhead turned and smiled at her son "Sure thing, take Cal with you" she instructed running a hand through her son's spikey brown hair.

"Aww ok" The seven year old said turning on his heels and making his way to the back door and opening it "Come on Sam" he said motioning for the golden retriever to follow him and the dog did, Callie then skipped out following her brother and dog.

Moments after the back door shut Jenny walked over to Jack and gave him his tea, Jack took it with a smile before taking a long sip "You always make a proper brew" Jack said with a smile. "How are you, after all that happened?" he asked reaching across and touching her hand for reassurance.

"I'm fine, Jethro and I have been trying to spend more time with them, trying to help them, to make them feel safe" Jenny said with a smile, the phone then began to ring. "I'll be back in a minute" she said before getting up to answer the phone. "Gibbs" she answered.

"Hey Jen it's me" Jethro's voice rang down the phone.

Jenny couldn't help but smile to herself "Jethro, you done all your paper work?" she asked hearing him smirk on the other end.

"Yes actually I have, I'm in the elevator to the parking garage now" he said with a slight chuckle in the end.

"So you'll be home soon" she confirmed.

"Yeah" Gibbs said worried at what his wife might be hiding from him "Something wrong?"

"Oh no we have two extra guests" Jenny said not wanting to get her husband worried over something.

"Who?" Gibbs asked just as the elevator dinged and he stepped out in the garage.

"My father…and…yours" she said making sure the men were out of ear shot.

"How they getting along?" Gibbs asked as he approached his car and got his keys out of his pocket.

"Fine…I think" she said looking back into the direction of the kitchen.

"There anything you need me to get on the way home, considering we have an extra guest?" he asked as he got in his car.

"No we'll just get take out for dinner, you just come home safe and sound" Jenny said with a smile.

"Ok, I'll be home in twenty, twenty fine tops" he said doing up his seat belt.

"Love you, bye" she said

"Love you" he said before hanging up the phone.

Once putting the phone down Gibbs began his journey home. Minutes later he was just about to turn a corner when a car ran a red light and smacked into the side of Gibbs's car.

TBC…

**And cue creepy music….**

**I know you'll all hate me but once again in the end it will be rainbows and butterflies, I wouldn't have it any other way. **

**Sorry it's taken me a while to write absolutely anything but due to a review suggesting I write for Castle I started watching it on YouTube and am now addicted, so thank you very much a whoever you are and I doubt you'll ever read this anyway rambling….**

**Please review. **


	12. Chapter 12

**Sorry for the long wait but I've been really busy, I've got a three day weekend so I should post more updates, no promises with 'unmasked' if any of you read it I'm super stuck with it. **

Chapter 12

_Previously…_

_Once putting the phone down Gibbs began his journey home. Minutes later he was just about to turn a corner when a car ran a red light and smacked into the side of Gibbs's car.___

_Now…_

It had been almost an hour since Jenny had gotten off of the phone with her husband, usually it took him half an hour max, she finished cutting the children's peanut and Jam sandwiches before turning putting on a smile and pushing all doubt and worry to the back of her mind.

"Here you go" she said putting the sandwiches in front of her two children. Both children said thank you before beginning to eat their lunch.

Jasper watched his daughter she had the same look in her eye's like when something was bothering her when she was a girl, the same worry she had when her mother was in hospital the same worry he would watch disappear when he arrived home from war. But this time he was sure he wouldn't be able to take away the look in her eyes

As she came and sat down next to him she put a hand on hers to give her comfort, the redhead looked at her father and gave him a small smile.

Then the phone began to ring, Jenny looked up at the phone, her gut automatically told her something was very wrong. Slowly she got up from her seat, swallowed the lump in her throat and answered it "Gibbs" she said taking a deep breath.

"Hello Mrs Gibbs, this is a nurse from Bethesda naval hospital, I'm sorry to tell you that your husband has been involved in a car accident" a regretful sounding woman sounded on the other end of the phone.

"Oh my…" she began, then looked over her shoulder at her two children who were animatedly talking to their grandfather's, both with big smiles on their faces, she couldn't let them hear her so she lowered her voice so the little ears couldn't hear her "I'll come straight away" she said her voice shaking with emotion and worry before putting the phone down.

She took a deep breath before walking back to the others, "Jack, dad could I just talk to you for a moment?" she asked her voice still very shaky, both grandfather's notice Jenny's complexion go paler than normal.

Both men nodded before getting up from their seats and following her into the lounge, "What's wrong?" Jack asked sensing it had something to do with his son.

"It was the hospital…Jethro's been in a car accident" she said her eyes full of tears, Jack's heart began to beat faster and dread overcome his mind.

Jasper brought his daughter into a hug, trying to give her the comfort she needed, give her some sort of safe haven to take off the mask, the mask of the woman she had become to reveal the little girl she was inside the one that could shed a tear because the man she loved was hurt.

"I'll look after Callie and Owen, you to go, call me when you know something" Jasper said knowing it was for the best and his son in law was going to need his wife and father.

Moments later Jenny grabbed her coat and handbag and Jack followed "Be good for grandpa Jasper" she said kissing the tops of her children's heads.

"Is everything ok mum?" Owen asked his green eyes boring into his mothers.

"It will be soon buddy" she said hugging her little boy close, he reminded her so much of his father sometimes, she just hoped her would be half his father was.

Jack gave the two children a smile before following Jenny out of the door and to the car. Once the door was closed Jasper turned to the children "Who wants to watch Monsters ink?"

"I do" Callie said jumping up and down running into the lounge and placing Fred next to her ready to watch the film. Unlike her brother she didn't understand or get the feeling that something was wrong.

As soon as they pulled up at the hospital Jenny jumped out of the car as did Jack, both of them walked as fast as they could. "I got a call my husband was brought in, he was in a car accident" Jenny said making the nurse look up to her.

"Name?" she asked typing on the computer in front of her.

"Leroy Jethro Gibbs" she said impatiently tapping her fingers on the edge of the desk, she wanted and needed answers now. Jack put a hand on her shoulder to comfort her.

"Ok, Mr Gibbs is in surgery at the moment could you wait in the waiting room a doctor will be with you shortly, meanwhile could you fill this form out about you husband" the woman said handing Jenny a form and a pen.

The redhead nodded before heading to the waiting room, Jack followed her. As the older Gibbs sat down he put a hand on his daughters in law's thigh "He'll be fine Jenny, if I know my boy, he's strong, he'll pull through" he said giving her a weak smile.

Jenny nodded "He's been through two comas' I don't know if he can survive a third" she said tears falling down her face, staining the paper with her tears.

Jack pulled Jenny close and held her tight "Never think like that, Leroy is strong, he will be ok, he has you and those two beautiful kids, he wouldn't leave you" he reassured in a comforting voice.

Moments later Jenny took a deep breath to compose herself just as the doctor approached "Family of Leroy Gibbs" the tall slim man said.

Jenny and Jack both stood up "I'm his father, Jenny's his wife" Jack introduced as the redhead in question wiped her eyes free of tears. "How is he?" Jack asked taking Jenny's hand and giving it a squeeze.

"The surgery went we'll we managed to reset his leg that was broken in the accident, he hit his head pretty bad, there is a possibility of brain damage but we won't know until he wakes up, he's in a medical induced coma so his body can mend sooner" the doctor continued.

"Can we see him?" Jenny asked her voice very shaky.

"Yes but only two people at a time, if anything happens hit the blue button and nurse should come get them to page me" he instructed before walking away.

"You go and see him I'll call the gang and tell them something's happened I'll be in afterwards." Jack said knowing that Jenny would want a minute with her husband.

Jenny nodded gulping back a tear before walking to find her husband and Jack pulled out his phone to be the bearer of bad news.

Once Jenny found the room she opened to door slowly stepping in and closing the door behind her. Her hand went to cover her mouth as she set eyes on her husband, a tube down his throat and bandage on his head, cuts and bruises covering his face.

She approached the bed slowly and touched his head stroking it with her thumb. "Oh Jethro" she mumbled tears beginning to roll down her cheek, she leant down and kissed his cheek "I love you" she said closing her eyes as her hand grabbed one of his and gave it a squeeze.

"Please be ok, I need you" she whispered to the nothingness in the room other than the soft beeping of his heart monitor.

TBC…

**Hope you guys like it please review suggestions welcome and appreciated. **


	13. Chapter 13

**Sorry it has been a while but I've been really stuck with this so here it goes hope you guys like it.**

Chapter 13

It had been two days since Gibbs had been in the car accident, two days since he ended up in a coma, two days that Jenny hadn't been home or seen her children.

When Jack walked into the hospital room he wasn't surprised to find Jenny once again asleep in the arm chair. He tried to be as quiet as he could but he must have made too much nose because Jenny woke up as he sat down in the other chair.

"Is he awake?" she asked her voice hoarse from sleep.

"Sorry Jenny no change" Jack said putting a hand on her thigh before passing her a cup of coffee.

"What time is it?" she asked before taking a sip of the coffee.

"Almost ten thirty, Ziva, Tony, Tim and Abby are still in the waiting room" he said with a smile.

Jenny nodded looking over to her husband's comatose body, "If he doesn't wake up soon…" she began but Jack cut her off.

"You can't think like this, you need to be strong, he needs you to be strong" he said looking at his son and hating the sight before him.

"That's just it" Jenny said shaking her head "Without him I can't be strong, he's what makes me strong, without him I'm nothing" she continued tears falling down her face, she didn't cry in public or show her emotions often to people other than Jethro but she just couldn't help it.

"You are strong Jenny, you are, you held yourself and the children together when he left for Mexico and you looked after those children and you didn't need any help" he said hugging his daughter in law.

"Sorry am I interrupting something?" the doctor asked as he walked into the room.

"Um no" Jenny said wiping her eyes trying to compose herself.

The doctor nodded before walking over to his patient and starting to check him over. Five minutes later all the tests were done and the breath tube was taken out. "How is he doc?" Jack asked putting a hand on Jenny's shoulder.

"His vitals and everything are fine, everything is healing nicely and Mr Gibbs can breathe on his own, he should be waking up soon, try talking to him it will help, and try and get familiar voice to talk to him as well, kids usually work best" he explained "If he wakes up get a nurse to page me" he instructed before leaving the room.

"I'm going to call my father and get him to bring the kids, maybe if they talk to him he'll wake up" Jenny suggested walking out of the room taking her phone with her.

Once the redhead was gone Jack approached his son "You wake up you hear me, you need your wife and children, Leroy you will wake up" he said with a mixture of anger and upset as he looked at his son.

"Gibbs residence" Jasper's voice rang down the phone.

"Dad it's me" Jenny replied.

"Jenny, how is he?"

"He hasn't woken up yet, the doctor suggested familiar voice's talk to him so I thought maybe if the kids would…" she began but her father cut her off.

"Are you sure, I mean you don't want to upset the kids" Jasper said with worry evident in his voice.

"I've tried everything dad, Owen and Callie are my last resort" he said running a hand through her hair.

"OK sweetie I'll bring them, see you in twenty" Jasper said before putting the phone down.

Jenny sighed before taking a moment and closing her eyes, she didn't feel like this was real, she felt like this was all just a nightmare at that soon she would wake up and Jethro would be beside her, telling her soothing words and everything would be ok.

The redhead headed back to her husband's room and waited until the children arrived. She was lost in memories of happy family times when she heard a soft tap on the door, she looked up to find her father "Hi" he said sending his daughter a supportive smile.

"Hi" she said getting up from the arm chair and met her father at the door before walking out of the room to find her two children and a certain teddy bear waiting patiently behind their grandfather.

"Mummy" Callie said jumping up to the older redhead with Fred under her arm. Jenny scooped up her daughter and kissed her on the top of the head and held her close before bringing Owen close and hugging him.

Moments later Jenny put the little girl back on the floor and crouched to their level "Your dad had been in an accident" Jenny began noting the tears begin to form in her children eyes "But…" she said running a hand through Owen's hair "He's going to be ok, he's sleeping right now and I'm sure he would love for you guys to talk to him" she said with a smile, both children nodded.

Jenny took both their hands in either of hers before opening the door, both children were shocked to see their father laying looking pale and fragile in the bed. The three of them approached the bed slowly.

Owen looked up to his father, the man he'd always aspired to be exactly like and turned burying his face in his mother's side, he didn't want to see his father like this, his father was strong and could survive anything.

Callie rested her arms on the edge of the bed and rested her head on them "Mummy?" she asked hugging Fred closer to herself.

"Yes baby?" the older redhead asked placing a hand on the little girls back and rubbing small soothing circles.

"Why can't you just kiss Daddy awake like in sleeping beauty?" she asked looking at her mother with her innocent blue eyes.

Jenny couldn't help the tears that were building in her eyes "Because life isn't as simple as that sweetie".

"Oh" Callie huffed looking back to her father.

"Maybe if you guys start talking it will wake him up?" Jasper suggested announcing his presence in the room.

"OK" the little girls said with a nod before taking her father's closer hand in hers "Daddy it's you're your Callie–Cat please wake up" she said shaking his hand.

"Yeah dad wake up" Owen said from his mother's side.

"Come on Jethro" Jasper mumbled to himself just loud enough for Jenny to hear.

"Jenny"

They all froze as they heard Gibbs mumble again "Jen".

Jenny's heart started to beat a mile a minute as she heard Gibbs hoarse voice grumbled again "Jenny".

Owen let go of his mother's hand and Callie moved out of the way to stand with her brother.

"Jethro I'm here" Jenny said her voice shaking with emotion as she raised her hand to touch his head.

"Jenny" Gibbs mumbled again this time his hand moving up to meet hers, his eyes fluttered open slowly revealing his tired blue eyes "Jenny" she said again.

"I'll get a doctor" Jasper mumbled walking out of the door.

"Daddy" Callie and Owen Squealed going to hug their father but Gibbs stopped them.

"What?" Gibbs asked really confused "Who are you?" he asked the two children.

"Owen and Callie" Jenny said grabbing their children hands.

"Don't you remember us Daddy" Callie asked hugging Fred close to herself tears beginning slide down her cheek.

Gibbs looked completely confused "Your pregnant" he said looking at Jenny, "You just told me you were pregnant".

"No oh Jethro no, not again, what year do you think it is?" she asked, Jenny wasn't sure she could go through another margarita safari again.

"It's 1999 and we just came back from Paris" he said, Gibbs could feel the head ache forming.

Jenny took a deep breath "It's 2006, Jethro, the baby I would have just told you about is Owen" she said putting a hand on their son's shoulder.

"What" Gibbs asked confused just as Tony pocked his head around the corner of the door.

"Jenny we need to talk" he said in a serious tone.

"Stay with Daddy ok" Jenny said to the children before walking out into the corridor "What is it Tony?" she asked impatiently

"We got who hit the boss with their car, it was Helen Berkley, mother of Jeanne Benoit, ex-wife of Rene Benoit, Ziva interrogated her and she said she did it out of revenge for her daughter" The younger man said knowing that this would just be the icing on the cake for Jenny.

"The doctor said he would be here soon" Jasper said approaching his daughter and Tony.

The redhead turned her eye lit with anger and sadness "This is all your fault" she said accusingly to her father.

"What?" Jasper asked confused.

"You got involved in the Frog, which means you caused all this, you're the reason he came to my house threatened my family, the reason I can't go inside the house I grew up in, the reason that I have this scar" Jenny said pulling up her sleeve to show the line that went from her wrist and stopping just below her elbow.

"You're the reason my children can't sleep at night because they have nightmares of being kidnapped by Jeanne, you your fault" she said with tears in her eyes.

"You're the reason my husband, the man I love, is lying in a hospital bed and can't remember that last seven years, can't remember his own children, because the frogs crazy ex-wife want revenge something that leads back to you" she said stepping closer to her father and jabbing a finger in his chest.

"Ever since you returned back into my life it's been hell the past two months have been hell, one thing after another leading to you" she said silent tears falling down her face.

"Jennifer calm down" Jasper tried.

"No I want you gone, the Jasper Shepard I knew and loved is gone, he's been dead for the past fourteen years" Jenny continued.

"Please" the older Shepard tried to reason with his daughter.

"Don't come anywhere near me or my family again, just leave us the hell alone" Jenny said completely breaking down and crying.

Tony pulled Jenny into a hug, she wasn't his boss right now, she was his friend and she needed a shoulder to cry on.

"I think you'd better leave" the Italian suggested.

The man nodded before taking one last look at his daughter, it was for the best and she was right all he seemed to do was cause trouble.

TBC…

**Don't worry Gibbs will get his memory back in the next chapter and things will get better I think.**

**Please review, any suggestions on how Jenny and Jasper can fix their relationship welcome and wanted. **


	14. Chapter 14

**Sorry it's been a while. Thanks for all your reviews and support.**

Chapter 14

The three Gibbs's left in the room could hear a woman all three of them loved yelling outside, for the reason they weren't sure or at whom but it broke all of their hearts.

"Daddy" Callie said turning to face her father who she knew at the moment didn't remember anything about her other than her name, but she'd remembered two years before when he didn't even remember her mother let alone any of them after he'd been in an accident, so she wasn't that fazed by the idea.

"Yes Callie?" Gibbs asked looking at the beautiful little girl that he'd always dreamed of having with Jenny, she was the spitting image of her mother but to his surprise had his eyes and it was the weirdest thing seeing his eyes on a girl.

"Can I have a hug, maybe it will make you remember?" she suggested approaching the bed slowly.

"Ok" Gibbs nodded to the little girl and watched as she climb onto the bed and snuggled into his chest, his automatic reaction was to put his arms around her protectively and kiss the top of her head.

"Can you really no remember us?" Owen asked from his place in the arm chair not far from the bed, the same his mother had spent the better part of two days in.

Gibbs frowned "Sorry guys I really want to" he continued shaking his head.

"What if we tell yah some stuff bout us and our life maybe it will give you your memory back?" Callie asked moving from his grasp and beginning to jump up and down excitedly.

"Ok" Gibbs let out a little chuckle pulling Callie down next to him not wanting her to hurt herself. "You guys go ahead tell me some stuff" he said eager to learn what had changed and how he was as a father again.

"Umhhm where to start" Owen mumbled getting comfy in the arm chair. "Mum's the director of NCIS" he said with a smile.

Gibbs was a little surprised "Your mother always was good at politics" he said with a nod after a moment.

"You're the leader of the major case response team, you have new agents" the little boy continued sending his father a smile.

"Anything come back yet" Callie whispered into Gibbs's ear making him laugh to himself.

"Not yet" he said with a frown, he felt like he was letting Jenny and the kids down, he wanted to remember so badly.

"When you do get your memory back are you gunna leave again like last time?" Callie asked, her blue innocent eyes meeting his.

"Again…?" Gibbs asked just as the door opened and in walked Jackson Gibbs.

"Grandpa" Callie squealed getting off of the bed and going to hug the oldest Gibbs.

Gibbs watched as his father picked up the little girl and hugged her close and then when Owen approached her ran a hand through the boys hair. "Tony's outside he's going to take you guys for ice-cream" Jack said his voice full of excitement.

Owen looked back to his father then grandfather and sensed that they needed a moment alone "Come on Cal, Tony needs his ice cream" he stated sending his sister a smile before taking her hand and walking out of the room with her.

Jack smiled as his grandchildren walked out of the room. "Every time I see that boy, he get's more and more like you" he said with a proud chuckle.

Gibbs nodded "What you doing here dad?" he asked, the last time he remembered they weren't on good terms and he hadn't spoken to his father in over ten years, but then he couldn't even remember the last seven years of his life.

"I'm here for support son, support you, Jenny and the kids, have been for the last seven years Leroy" he said taking the arm chair Owen had occupied.

"Really" Gibbs nodded, he couldn't quite believe he and his father had put their differences behind.

"You did it for Jenny, for the kids, we put it behind us, we already made peace you can't push me out now" Jack said shaking his head "I love my grandchildren and my daughter –in-law and you" he continued.

Gibbs took a deep breath "I know, I know by the way Callie's eyes lit up when she saw you, how you interacted with them". Jack nodded and smiled in response. "What did Callie mean about me leaving again like last time?" he asked curious as to why the little redhead had said that.

"This is the second time you've lost your memory, you were in an explosion two years ago and went back to just after you found out about Shannon and Kelly" Jack said remembering when he'd gotten the phone call from a hysterical Jenny. Gibbs nodded for him to continue "Ziva got your memory back, but you still felt like you'd just lost the girls and you couldn't cope that feeling and being with your family so you went to Mexico" Gibbs couldn't believe he was hearing this from his father, he had never thought of himself as a man who would leave his family but yet it seemed he did.

"How long did I go for?" he asked.

Jack gave his son a weak smile before continuing "After six month's you came back, Jenny took you back as soon as she saw you as did the children" he finished.

"So Jenny and me last?" Gibbs asked as a smile crept on his features.

Jack let out a chuckle and leant forward towards his son "Leroy, I've never seen a couple so in love, a family so happy"

"Damn I wish I could remember" Gibbs grumbled scrubbing a hand down his face, "How'd I end up in here anyway?" he asked looking at his leg that was in a cast and obviously broken.

"Car accident, Jenny probably knows more" he said just as the door opened to reveal the redhead in question.

After taking a deep breath, swearing Tony to secrecy not to tell anyone that she'd broken down in his arms and cried on his shoulder and wiped away the tears Jenny managed to compose herself enough to come face to face with her husband and give him the support he needed.

"It's been a long day why don't I take the kids back to the house" Jack suggested knowing it would put Jenny's mind at ease just a little.

"If you wouldn't mind Jack, could you bring them so they can say goodnight to Jethro" she asked knowing that the kids would want that.

"Sure, see you in a minute" the older Gibbs said before leaving the room.

"How you feeling?" she asked slowly approaching her husband.

"Tired, frustrated but a whole lot better since you walked into the room" he said making Jenny smile but then she looked at him again and the frown was back. "Hey" Gibbs said in a soft voice making her look at him. "I'm ok" he reassured her.

"No, you're not" Jenny stated "You're really not, you can't remember the last seven years, you can remember our children's birth's let alone birthdays, you can't remember your family" she said with tears in her eyes.

"You guys are my family, what are you talking about?" he asked confused.

Jenny stepped forward "Your team, the one you work with day in day out they are our family and you don't remember them" she said pointing to the door.

"But I will Jen, I will remember" Gibbs protested. His wife was so close he could grab her hand and pulled her over to the bed. "I want to remember" he said his thumb stroking her hand.

Jenny took a breath "Your right, you'll remember" she said her free hand going to his face an caressing his cheek. She then kissed his forehead and he closed his eyes, loving the contact of his wife's lips on his skin.

The sound of the door opening made Jenny back off a little. Jack stood by the door as the children ran over to their parents "Night mummy" Callie said as Jenny picked her up and hugged the little girl.

"Be good for Grandpa Jack" she said kissing her forehead.

Callie then leant over towards her father "Night Daddy, I'll come see yah tomorrow". Gibbs nodded. Once Owen had said night to his parents the three of them left.

Jenny noticed that Gibbs winced as he tried to sit up "Are you in pain?" she asked her voice full of worry.

"Just a little" the ex-marine winced again.

"I'll get a doctor to give you more pain meds" Jenny said leaving the room as quickly as she could wanting to relieve his pain as soon as possible.

Gibbs took this opportunity to look around his hospital room, his eyes were all of a sudden drawn to the chair, there it sat that brown bear that Callie had always carried with her wherever she went and he knew wouldn't sleep without. "Fred" he mumbled.

He got tried to get out of the bed, forgetting that he had a broken leg, he used all his strength but it was no use.

"I couldn't find…" Jenny began as she walked back into the room. "Jethro what are you doing, you are not leaving this hospital until your healthy" she said her hands on her hips after seeing him trying to get out of the bed.

"No Jen, Fred Callie can't sleep without Fred" he said pointing at the bear. "She hasn't since the day I got him for her" he said with a chuckle and then all of a sudden the past seven years flashed before his eyes. He held his head and it began to ache.

"Jethro" Jenny said rushing over to him and kneeling beside his bed and touching his head.

"I remember, Jen" breaking out in a smile. Tears sprung in Jenny's eyes, she leant over and kissed his forehead. There was a light at the end of the tunnel and it was shinning bright.

TBC…

**Kind of a rubbish chapter but I couldn't think of another way to do it.**

**Please review it means so much**


	15. Chapter 15

**Thanks for all your support.**

Chapter 15

It had been three weeks since Gibbs had been in the car accident, three weeks since Jenny had spoken to or heard from her father and quite frankly she didn't care, all she did care about was her husband and children.

Jack had gone back to Stillwater a week ago once Gibbs had finally got all his memory back and was asking to leave the hospital. His leg still needed to be mended and was still in a cast so he would be on crutches for a while and off work but then that just meant he got to spend more time with Callie and Owen something he was completely thrilled about.

Today was the day Gibbs would finally be released, while Jenny went to sign all the forms so he could leave Callie had decided to give her father a memory test.

"What's my full name?" she asked looking up at her father from her place next to him on the bed.

"Callie Carolyn Gibbs" he stated confidently before placing a kiss to the top of her head.

"Owen's full name" she said motioning to her brother who was out in the hall with Jenny.

"Owen Jackson Gibbs"

Callie eyed him carefully "When's my birthday?" she asked pulling a serious face that reminded him of Jenny.

"October third" he said with a smile, he knew the next question out of her mouth so answered before she got a chance to ask "Owen's birthday is July 7th"

"Ok last question, who is on your team?" she asked raising an eyebrow.

"Tony, McGee, Ziva, are we also counting Abby and Ducky?" he asked making Callie laugh.

He wrapped his arms around the little girl and held her tight "I love you Cal" he whispered.

"Love you too Daddy" she said loving having him back to normal. "You're not gunna leave again?" the little redhead asked.

"I promise I won't go anywhere" he said kissing her forehead.

Moments later Jenny and Owen walked into the hospital room, Jenny couldn't help but smile at her husband and daughter, "Am I free to go?" Gibbs asked looking at his wife.

Jenny smiled before nodding "come on Cal, don't forget Fred" she said as the girl got off of the bed and then went over to the chair and grabbed Fred.

Meanwhile Owen passed his father his crutches and Jenny grabbed the duffle bag which held some of Gibbs's clothes and stuff to keep him occupied.

Forty minutes Later and the family of four arrived home, Gibbs had never been so happy to see it in his life, he hated hospitals and so did Jenny, they had both learnt from young ages of seeing their mothers going in and out of hospitals that if you went there it usually meant a bad thing. The only time a hospital had ever brought joy to them was the births of their children.

"You go sit down, I'll sort out the kids" Jenny said to her husband as they entered the house.

Gibbs nodded, he hated being helpless, he was always the one trying to look after everyone but instead it looked like it would be the other way around for a while. Sam came running into the lounge pulling the man from his thoughts.

The dog approached his owner carefully before sniffing him, Gibbs smiled before patting the dog on the head.

All of a sudden the doorbell rang, "I'll get it" Jenny said walking past her husband and putting a hand on his shoulder and gave it a squeeze before making her way to the front door.

Jenny smiled as she opened the door to find a bubbly Goth and the rest of the team. "Is he home?" Abby asked excitedly.

"Yeah, we just got back, he's in the lounge" she said letting Abby in before greeting everyone else and then lastly Ducky.

"I am sorry about the intrusion my dear but it seems Abigail wanted to see if Jethro was ok and decided to bring us along" he said closing the door.

"Oh it's fine Ducky" she said linking her arm with his before walking into the lounge where everyone sat. "What can I get everyone?" Jenny asked.

"Tea please" Ducky said sitting down in one of the arm chairs.

Tim and Tony both asked for Coffee and Ziva also a tea. Abby already had a caf-pow. "I'll help" Ziva suggested getting up from her seat next to Tony and following her friend into the kitchen.

"How are you?" Ziva asked knowing that the last couple of weeks had been hard for her friend.

"Fine" Jenny said with a smile.

"Have you spoken to…" she began but Jenny cut her off.

"No I haven't" She said eyeing her friend.

"But he's your father, you should talk to him" Ziva pressed "And I know I'm not the one to start talking about relationships with parents as I don't speak to my father, but you're getting the chance of a new start with him" the Israeli carried on.

"Drinks are ready" was Jenny's only respond before grabbing a couple of mugs and making her way into the lounge.

"How you feeling Gibbs?" Abby asked before taking a slurp of her drink.

"Good Abs" he said with a nod and a smile before turning to Tony "You up for being senior field agent?" he asked.

"Sure boss, you just make sure your leg heals" Tony said with a nod

"It will be a month of hell" Ziva muttered into her mug of tea.

Hours later the team had decided that it was time to go and as expected Ducky was last to leave "if you need me I'm only a phone call away" he assured them.

"I'll call if there's a problem, see you Monday Ducky drive safe" Jenny said with a smile before hugging the older man and kissing him on the cheek and shutting the door behind him.

"You want some coffee?" Jenny asked hours later once the children were in bed.

"Bourbon would be nice" Gibbs said from his place on the sofa.

"Coffee it is then" Jenny said knowing the doctors' orders was no alcohol especially with the pain meds he was taking.

Moments later Jenny walked back in with two mugs of coffee. "Jen, what happened to your father?" he asked, of course he remembered his father in laws appearing act months ago but didn't remember him disappearing and would have thought he would be with Jenny giving his daughter some support.

"What do you mean?" Jenny asked knowing exactly what he meant.

"He appeared months ago and then now he's not here" Gibbs stated.

"Jethro it's nothing just leave it, he just didn't want to be here ok" she said.

Gibbs hated it when she started to push him away and put up walls around her, he would just have to bring out the wrecking ball to bring it crumbling down. "How'd i get in the car accident?" he asked not remembering ever being told, he noticed his wife flinch a little, "So the two are connected, he hit me with his car?" Jenny shook her head "He protecting the person that did?" he guessed again.

Jenny took a breath before speaking "It's was Jeanne Benoit's mother, she did it out of revenge"

"So you blamed your father and drove him away" Gibbs knew it would be something like that.

The redhead turned, anger and sorrow evident in her eyes "After he came back everything has turned upside down, first the kids being kidnapped and now you in a car accident, everything goes back to him can't you see, he could have ruined my family, he could have got our children killed and he could have gotten you killed as well"

Gibbs took his wife's hand in his "Don't you hear yourself, he could have done this, he could have done that, but Jen he didn't"

"I know" Jenny said shaking her head "I just got so angry" she continued, Gibbs leant forward and kissed her forehead. "Come on let's go to bed" she said standing up and then helping him up with his crutches.

Half an hour later and a long and painful journey the stairs, Leroy Jethro Gibbs was lying in bed dressed in night trousers and an old NCIS t-shirt as he waited for Jenny to join him.

Jenny came in from checking on Owen and Callie and smiled at her husband before climbing into bed and resting on his good side.

But Gibbs couldn't sleep, he hadn't had his wife so close since before the accident, since before losing the last seven years of his life and then regaining it. He wasn't sure what it was but he couldn't shake the feeling of their was something more than Jenny, his best friend, love of his life, the mother of his two beautiful children laying next to him.

He turned slightly and rested his hand on her stomach, for some strange reason he was expecting it to be bigger, and maybe a kick from inside but he got nothing but her breathing, he couldn't shake the feeling of disappointment that washed over him. "Jethro, what's the matter?" Jenny asked her eyes opening to meet his.

"Jen i…I" he wasn't even sure what he wanted to say. "You ever think of having another kid?" he asked after a moment.

"Sometimes" Jenny mumbled sleepily into his chest.

"I want another kid" at this Jenny's eyes shot open and she lifted her head to look at him to make sure he wasn't showing any signs of it being a joke.

"What's brought this on?" Jenny asked.

"I went back to being told I was going to be a father again, I can't help but shake the feeling of wanting a kid and I've been thinking about it more since before the accident, we could easily turn the loft into another room, for me and your or Owen or something".

"I want a baby too" she stated kissing him on the lips "You sure?" Jenny asked.

"Yeah I'm sure" Gibbs said with a grin.

"Once your better were going to try for a baby" Jenny said almost to convince herself before she snuggled back into his chest.

"Good night Jen" he mumbled into her hair before dropping a fleeting kiss. Jenny didn't respond, she'd already fallen asleep with a smile on her face.

TBC…

**So what did you guys think? Any suggestions for the baby **


	16. Chapter 16

**Thanks for all your reviews and support.**

Chapter 16

Weeks passed quickly and Gibbs was back on his feet before he knew it. Though he persisted he was fine and fit enough to go back to work, his boss and wife would let him.

Callie and Owen had both loved spending more time with their father and he had loved it too.

Jenny woke up to the smell of freshly brewed coffee, her eyes fluttered open and she rolled over expecting to roll into her husband but instead she was met by a cold bed, her head shot up "Jethro" she mumbled pushing her messy hair out of her face.

"Over here" his voice echoed from the doorway, she didn't even have to look at him to know he was smirking.

She yawned before looking to the clock and noticed that it would go off in ten minutes meaning there was no point of her going back to sleep, she should just get a head start. "Coffee" she grumbled.

"I made you some" Gibbs said walking over and handing her the warm mug of freshly brewed coffee.

Jenny eyed her husband suspiciously before taking a sip of the coffee "That's good" she commented, her head then shot back up "What do you want?" she asked raising an eyebrow.

"Jen, I'm hurt, can't a guy just make his beautiful wife some coffee to wake her up in the morning" he said pretending to be hurt, his hand resting over his heart.

"You're not just any guy Jethro" Jenny said with a smile before taking another sip of the coffee before putting on the cabinet. "How's your leg?" Jenny asked looking at his leg that recently got out of the cast.

"See that's just the thing Jen it's fine" he said with a smile "You know I think I'm ready to go to work" he said with a nod.

Jenny laughed, so that was what he wanted "Jethro, we've been through this, the doctor said another week and I agree, I don't want you going back to early and getting hurt, I'm saying this as your wife, the woman that loves you and only wants you to be safe" she said standing up and placing her hands on his chest, her eyes meeting his and batting her eyelids.

Gibbs could never resist her eyes and the 'I'm saying this as your wife' speech, it got him every time and she knew it. "Fine" he grumbled.

"Good" She said caressing his cheek. "Now leave I need to shower and get dressed" she said pushing him away before walking to the en-suit bathroom. Gibbs was about to walk out of the room when he heard her voice "Thanks for the coffee", he left the room smiling.

As soon as his bedroom door closed Owen's opened "Morning Owen" Gibbs greeted his son.

"Mornin dad" the little brunet boy yawned before making his way to the bathroom.

Gibbs smiled to himself before moving to Callie's room. Slowly he opened the door and walked into the room, his heart swelled at the image of Callie curled up under her yellow duvet clutching Fred tightly.

He made his way over being careful to avoid the Barbie's, clothes, books and other toys that littered the floor, and sat down on her bed and began to run a hand through the little girls red locks.

Slowly her eyes fluttered open, her blue eyes meeting his "Morning Cal" he said sending her a sweet smile. "You have to get ready for preschool" he said watching as she almost fell asleep again.

"Ok" Callie grumbled before slipping out of the bed and leaving out of the door.

Twenty minutes later Gibbs had finished making Owen's lunch when Owen walked into the room.

"Coco puffs?" he asked his son pulling a bowl out of the cupboard.

"Sure" the boy nodded and then watched as his dad made his cereal.

"I'm going to the hardware store later, gunna pick up some more wood, so we can work on the boat later" he said leaning against the counter, taking a sip of his coffee.

"Cool" The little boy said his eyes lighting up with excitement; he loved working on the boat with his father as it was one of the only times he got to spend with him, just bonding.

Callie then skipped down the stairs, humming to herself. Gibbs looked up to toddler and noticed her hair was still a mess "Do you want me to help you with your hair?" he asked noticing she held her Ariel hair brush in her hand.

"No, you don't know how to do it, mummy always does it right" she said sitting down next to her brother.

Five minutes later Jenny entered the kitchen, her hair was curled and to her shoulders, she wore a silky dark blue blouse, black work trousers dark blue high heels and a suit jacket. Gibbs thought she looked stunning, how could he let her leave the house looking like that?

"You could just say you liked my outfit" Jenny commented with a smirk before walking over and pouring herself some coffee.

"Mummy can you do my pigtails?" Callie asked once she's finished her cereal.

Jenny smiled "Sure thing baby" she said moving over to her daughter and taking the brush from her hands before sorting the up do.

An hour and a half later once dropping Owen off at school and Callie off at day care Gibbs stopped at the hardware store to get more supplied for his boat.

As he loaded the planks of wood into the back of his truck, he felt his morning coffee begin to ware off and he was all of a sudden in dire need off a coffee.

He locked up his truck and then made his way to the nearest Starbucks, Just as he was walking in someone caught his eye, "Jasper?" he asked turning to the man behind him.

"Jethro" The older Shepard said with a surprised smile but then all of a sudden an awkward silence set in.

"Can I buy you some coffee?" Jethro asked, he really wanted to talk to his father in law in the hopes he might be able to try and fix Jenny's and Jaspers relationship.

The older man thought for a moment "Ok" he nodded before walking in.

Five minutes later they sat together, Gibbs with a coffee and Jasper with a tea. "How are Callie and Owen?" he asked stirring his tea.

Gibbs smiled "Yeah, they are fine, Callie asked about you" he said remembering how it had hurt his wife when Callie had spoken his name.

"They are really great kids, I miss spending time with them, how are you, when do you return?" he asked before taking a sip of his tea.

"Leg's mended, I return to work next week" he said with a smile, he then noticed the guilty look in his father in laws face.

"I'm sorry Jethro" Jasper said shaking his head.

"You have nothing to say sorry for" Gibbs said shaking his head as well.

"Like Jennifer said, it's all my fault, ever since I returned back into her life nothing good has happened, first the kids being kidnapped and then you being in the car accident , and it all leads back to the frog" he explained.

"So it's not your fault it's the frogs" Gibbs explained, "Jenny's miserable, I mean I've never seen her so upset, she needs you, she needs her father" the younger man continued.

"You know I didn't like you at the beginning, you wanna know why?" Jasper asked.

"Why" Gibbs challenged taking a sip of his coffee.

"Jethro you have the power to break her heart, you got to be there for her when I couldn't" he explained. "Just don't make the same mistake with Callie that I made with Jennifer" Jasper said getting up and walking out.

Hours later…

Once Jenny had brushed Callie's hair and said goodnight it was time for Gibbs to say good night, "Daddy can you read me a bedtime story?" she asked.

"As soon as your brush your teeth and wash your face" he said kissing her forehead. The little girl nodded before running out of the room.

Gibbs walked into the corridor and saw Jenny walking out of Owens room after saying goodnight. She sent him a smile before they both walked down stairs and into the lounge.

Jenny sat down on the sofa as did Gibbs and she rested her head on his shoulder "You have a good day?" she asked.

"Yeah, I went and got more wood and then a bumped into someone at the coffee shop" he said making her look at him.

"Who not Hollis?" she asked, she'd always hated the blond that had not understood the face that Gibbs was happily married with kids and had tried to get her husband right in front of her nose.

"Oh no" Gibbs said with a chuckle. "Your father" he said cringing as he watched her face drop from the smile to a frown.

"I…Wh…how is he?" she stuttered.

"He's really sorry Jen, he wants to mend your relationship, he missed you and the kids" Gibbs said as Jenny sat up moving her head from his shoulder.

The redhead just nodded "You need to talk to him, you need him back in your life, if not for yourself for the kids" Gibbs said.

"Why?" Jenny asked, tears in her eyes "All he brings is pain"

Gibbs shook his head "No Jen, he brought some joy, he made you happy, I hadn't seen you that happy in years and Callie and Owen just loved him, you can't deprive them of their other grandparent" he stated.

Jenny got a little angry at his words "He was in their lives for two months, they will forget him eventually" she stated.

"I mended my relationship with my father, for the kids, for _you_, _you _told me I had to as he was the only grandparent the kids would have, this is me asking you" Gibbs stated. "Don't you think Jen, that he'll want to be there when we have our next kid, wouldn't you want him involved?"

"Daddy" Callie's small voice called from the top of the stairs "Cab you read me my story now?" she asked.

The man turned and nodded "Yeah, I'm coming" he said getting up from his seat going to read their daughter a story, leaving his wife to her own thoughts, her own conscience.

It didn't take long for the little girl to fall asleep, so five minutes late Gibbs switched on her night light before closing the door softly and making his way down the stairs.

Jenny sat cross legged on the sofa staring into space, her finger twiddling with her hair, she jumped when she felt his hand on her sofa "You coming to bed?" he asked, his voice soft and caring so different than it had been moments ago.

"Yeah" she said with a nod before getting up and grabbing his hand and leading him to their bedroom.

TBC…

**How can I get Jasper and Jenny, father and daughter again back to the relationship they had? Please leave suggestions I'm completely stuck and have no idea.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Thanks for all your reviews and support during the last chapter and the whole story, this is the last chapter of this story but there may be more stories and one shot's in this universe.**

**I would like to thank Fashiongirl97 for her support and suggestions. And ParisNeverEnded I'm sorry if I have upset you with the last chapter and I can't begin to imagine how you feel as I am very close with my father so if this story has affected you I am truly sorry.**

Chapter 17

Gibbs had now been back to work for three months, the children were disappointed that they weren't spending as much time with their father but they completely understood and it also meant that they would get to see the rest of their dysfunctional family a lot more, hanging out with them at NCIS was something they loved.

Jenny was constantly worried about her husband. Every phone call, every nock on the door, every time Cynthia opened her mouth, Jenny was afraid it would be telling her the news that Jethro or a member of his team had been terribly injured.

She sat in her hot and stuffy office on the Friday afternoon. All she wanted to do was go home and enjoy the weekend with her children and husband but she still had hours more to spend in the oven that was her office. Heat rises.

Groaning in frustration she dropped her head sown on the desk and closed her eyes taking a deep breath. All of a sudden she felt dizzy and her stomach began to churn and she felt like she was going to be sick. She took two more deep breaths to make the feeling go away but alas it just made her feel worse.

Moments later she found herself with her head over the toilet, a view she seemed to be seeing more of recently. At first she'd put it down to food poising of something, it had been her turn to cook and it was a skill even after being a mother and wife for more than seven years she still hadn't mastered. But now she couldn't help but think of something else. Something that brought a big smile to her lips.

"Jen" she heard her husband's voice call shortly followed by the sound of the door shutting.

Quickly she got to her feet and walked over to her sink and opened the cupboard above it and took out the mouthwash she always kept encase of emergency and took a swig before spitting it out.

She turned on her heels and smoothed down her shirt that had been crinkled when she's bent down.

"Jen you ok?" Gibbs's voice sounded again but this time he was standing outside the door after hearing the tap running.

"Yeah I'm fine" she said with a smile as she opened the door coming face to face with him.

Gibbs eyes her suspiciously, looking her up and down "Really you're looking a little green" he said running a hand up her arm.

Jenny couldn't help but let out a little laugh "You sure know how to make a girl feel pretty" she said moving out of his embrace "You rooting to be sleeping on the couch tonight" she teased as she walked to her desk.

"I'm just worried about you, I want you to see Ducky" he said following her and catching her by her waist and pulling her back close to his chest and moved his mouth to her ear "I'm saying this as your husband, a man that loves you and only wants you safe" he mumbled before kissing her forehead.

He felt rather than heard his wife laughing at his statement before she slowly turned in his embrace and touched his cheek lightly with her hand "You know that line doesn't work on me nearly as much as it works on you" she grinned watching as he supressed a smirk "But I will go see Ducky" she said before turning away towards the door but she was restricted to move much further as Gibbs arms were still around her waist.

Jenny turned back to face him "In order for me to see Ducky you have to let me go" she stated.

"But I didn't get what I came for" Gibbs said in an almost whine.

Jenny sighed as she raised an eyebrow "And wha…" she began to ask what it was he wanted when all of a sudden his lips were on hers in a sweet loving kiss. "Mmm is that all you wanted" she asked as they pulled away, her cheeks flushed with the heat and having her hunky ex-marine husband so close.

"That and to spend time with you" he said before finally unwrapping her from his arms "You want me to come with you to see Duck?" he asked.

Jenny gave him a comforting smile "No it's fine, besides you have paper work that I want on my desk by the next hour so I can get it done before the end of the weekend" she said before walking out of her office and turning to Cynthia "I'm going to see doctor Mallard" she said and the faithful assistant nodded.

Gibbs walked her to the elevator before watching her step in and sending her a smile before watching the door closed.

Ten minutes later after a little dizzy spell as she stepped out of the elevator she finally walked into autopsy.

Ducky looked up from his table and smiled at her before turning to his assistant "Mr Palmer" he said making the younger man look at him then look at the director.

"I'm going for coffee" he said getting the message and then nodding at Jenny as he passed her before leaving the two old friends alone.

"Everything alright Jennifer?" he asked knowing she was here as a friend and not a boss, before getting up and walking towards her.

The redhead took a breath before speaking "I think I'm pregnant Ducky" she said with a smile.

"Oh my" he said his eyes gleaming with excitement "have you told Jethro?"

Jenny shook her head "No but I think he had his suspicions, I wanted to make sure it was certain before telling him" she explained.

"Is it a surprise or?" he asked as he began to get the needle ready to take blood test.

"Well Jethro and I have been trying since he was all healed" she said as she slid onto one of the autopsy table, happy to feel something cool to cool her down.

"Let's see if you are in fact pregnant" he said with a smile as he approached her and Jenny cringed not liking the next part.

Five minutes later Jenny was rolling back down her sleeve as Ducky walked away holding her blood sample "I'll get Abby to test this right away and I'll bring the results up to you" he said as he began to write on it.

"Don't tell her it's mine?" she asked just like she had when she was pregnant with Callie. "Thank you Ducky"

"Of course my dear" he said with a smile before watching her leave.

Gibbs looked up to the catwalk when he heard the familiar clip clopping of heels on the floor. His eyes met hers in a curious gaze and she gave him an assuring smile in return.

An hour later and Jenny was sitting at her desk finishing the case files she had left and that included the MCRT which had been delivered by Tim while she had been having her blood test in autopsy.

"Tony needs to go on a hand writing course" she mumbled to herself as she tried to decipher what the words said on the paper and even with her glasses perched on the end of her nose she couldn't tell what it said.

"Director, doctor Mallard is here to see you" Cynthia's voice came from the intercom.

Jenny couldn't help the butterflies that started to flutter in her stomach "Send him in" she said getting up from her chair. Ducky walked in and closed the door behind him "Well?" she asked eagerly.

Ducky broke into a grin "Your blood test came back, your pregnant" he said with a grin.

"Oh Ducky" she said with a grin before hugging him. He had been more of a father to her than her own.

"Congratulations" he said with teary eyes.

"Thank you" she said not able to help the grin on her face. The older man hadn't seen her this happy in years.

After a moment Ducky decided it was time for him to leave her to take it all in "I better get going", Jenny nodded before watching him leave.

As he walked across the catwalk Gibbs stopped him "Hey Duck, is Jen ok?" he asked, the older man could see the overwhelming love and concern in his friends eyes.

"That is for Jennifer to tell you" he said with a smile before patting him on the shoulder and continuing on his journey.

With that Gibbs rushed to his wife's office, ignoring Cynthia and just barging in like he always did but hadn't done in a while.

"Jethro" Jenny said turning, surprised at his abrupt entrance.

"Saw Ducky just left, everything ok?" he asked moving closer to her.

Jenny smiled at him "Jethro, were you serious about another baby?" she asked

He wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her closer "Of course Jen, but if you've changed your mind…" Gibbs pressing his forehead against hers.

"It's a little bit late for that" she said breaking out in laughter as realisation dawned on his face.

"You serious?" he asked pulling back and looking her up and down. Jenny nodded with watery eyes "I love you Jen so much" he said lifting her up and spinning her around a little.

"Love you too" she mumbled against his lips before kissing him.

"Any idea how far along you are?" he asked as his hands travelled to her stomach and caressed it lovingly.

"About seven weeks" she said with another smile. She couldn't believe she was going to be a mother again.

"Wait till Owen and Cal find out, they're going to be so excited, Dad too" he said excitedly. His eyes lit up just like that had the past two times she had told him before.

As Jethro mentioned Jack, Jenny couldn't help but think of her own father. "I should tell him" she said after a moment.

"Jen, it's up to you I said my piece months ago" Gibbs responded knowing not to get involved, it was up to Jenny and she could figure out what she wanted.

The redhead thought for a moment "I'm going to go talk to him" she said moving from her husband's embrace.

"Now?" he asked watching as Jenny shut down her computer.

"Yeah before I change my mind" she said looking up at him with a smile.

"Do you want me to come with you?" he asked, knowing she might need support if she was going back to the house.

"I'll be fine, I'll meet you at home" she said getting up from her chair and then kissing him quickly before heading for the door.

"Kay love you, drive safe" he called to her as she walked away. She turned and blew him a kiss before continuing her journey.

Half an hour later and Jenny was standing outside the George Town property she's grown up in. slowly she lifted her hand and knocked on the door.

She heard a muffled "Hold on I'm coming" from the other side of the door before it opened revealing her father "Jennifer" he said in a surprised tone.

"Can I come in?" she asked not making eye contact with him.

"Of course" Jasper said moving to the side and letting her walk in. He followed her as she walked over to the banister and danced her fingers across the wood before turning to face him.

"I've always been a fan of that door" she said looking at the oak wood, remembering admiring the door when she was a little girl as she waited for her father to return home like he always promised, she's sit on the stairs, her fingers running across the banister like she'd done only moments ago.

"Something wrong?" The older Shepard asked worried for the children and his son in law.

"No I came to talk to you" she said looking around the room once again.

"Oh" Jasper said to himself "Would you like some coffee?" he asked casually.

"No thank you" His daughter said shaking her head.

"Something must be really wrong" he said with a smile, remembering how she loved her coffee, even as a teenager.

Jenny took a breath before telling him "I'm seven weeks pregnant" she said with a grin on her face.

Jasper looked at her shocked, he was going to be a grandfather again. "Wow, congratulations" he said with a chuckle.

"Thank you" she said with a smile suddenly interested in her shoes.

"Is that what you came to talk about?" he asked.

Jenny suddenly made eye contact with him, green meeting green, "I came because I wanted to say that I am sorry, for yelling at you" she took a breath "I know I shouldn't have blamed you it wasn't…isn't your fault any of it, it's the frogs" she stated.

"I understand" Jasper said with a nod.

"I want you to be back into my life, my family's life, for Owen, Callie and little no name, you and Jack are the only grandparents they have and I don't want to keep you from them" she stated. "But" she said making him look at her "I can never forgive you for faking your death, for making me blame myself for years, for leaving me alone, I'm sorry but I just can't" she said shaking her head.

"I understand Jennifer, I really do, I would feel the exact same if I was in your position" he said wanting to hug her, wanting to hold her like when she was a child and upset, to take the pain away, but he didn't have that power anymore, Jethro did.

"Ok, well I'd better go, got to children to talk to" she said with a smile before moving to the door "Come for lunch on Sunday" she called over her shoulder.

"Would love to" he said with a smile "I love you Jennifer" Jasper stated making her freeze.

"Bye Jasper" was all Jenny said before walking out and heading home to her real, true family.

The end…

**Thanks again for all the reviews and support. I hope this didn't disappoint.**

**Please review, would love to get to 100. Tell me your thoughts.**

**Any suggestions for One-shots or other stories for this universe?**


End file.
